Rise of the lost prince
by Infinity Ash
Summary: After his success of the pokemon league at Kalos and his friends had betrayed him Ash, pikachu and his pokemon are send to Equestria where he met Twilight and her friends as they share adventures together and Ash will soon discover his lost memory
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Success and Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony friendship is magic this is the second AshXTwilight story shows Ash was betrayed by his friends then him and his Pokémon were been send to Equestria and meets the Mane 6 this story was inspired by five stories "Rise of Ash" , "Twilight's realm : a journey to Pokémon"' "rise of the Aura Guardian of equestria : the crystal empire" ,"the wedding of the century " and "The hidden element of courage". want to say that the authors who made those stories are good Authors and I bet you enjoy this story about Courage, truth, friendship and Love now enjoy the newest story of "Rise of the lost princ Ash, Smarter Ash, AshXTwilight**

(The Kalos Pokémon league )

In the Far reaches of Kalos region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an Pokémon league is taking place. "Sceptile use leaf blade! " Shouted Sawyer who has a Grass Pokémon name Sceptile a starter ppokemon that came from the hoenn region who is now in his mega evolution challenges an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and his Greninja who has a form that looks just like him as the battle begins

"Greninja use cut! " Said the teen as Greninja brings out an glowing blade look like a sword known as cut as he and Mega Sceptile clashed thier blades as they keep on battling as soon as they went back to the spots and felt thier injury as Sawyer looks at the Raven-hair teen "I have to say Ash, you're good. " Said Sawyer as Ash smiled at him. " Thanks Sawyer , you're not bad. " said Ash as pikachu appeared and hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu as Sawyer then smirked

"Then let's finish this Sceptile use Leaf blade! " Shouted Sawyer as Sceptile is using Leaf blade once again "Let's do this Greninja Water shruiken! "Said Ash as Greninja leaps to the air then he brings out his huge shruiken as a water appears then he throws it as Sceptile clashed his leaf blade to water shruiken just then his attack have failed then was hit by water shruiken and Sceptile was send flying then gets hit to the wall as soon as the dust clears Sceptile was lying in the ground collapsed with swirling eyes as the referee puts up the flag

"Sceptile is unable to battle Greninja wins and the winner goes to our new Pokémon Kalos region champion Ash ketchum from pallet town! "Said the referee as Ash's picture was reveal in the screen as the audience is cheering to him and shout his name

" We did it guys, we won the Pokémon league! "Said Ash as him, pikachu and Greninja are celebrating of thier victory just as Sawyer looks at Sceptile " you done your best Sceptile return. " Said Sawyer as he returns Sceptile to his pokeball then he walks to Ash "Ash congratulations of your success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. " said Sawyer as he offers Ash a shake. "Thanks Sawyer and you did awesome out there too. " said Ash as he accepts a handshake as they let go then Sawyer says goodbye to Ash then leaves just as Ash hears his friends coming to him

"Ash you did it! " said Serena his childhood friend he had met in Kanto

"I have to say Ash that's one brilliant battle. " said Clemont

"You're the best. " Said Bonnie

" Dede " said Dedenne

"Thanks guys and I could've won thanks to you guys that are by my side. " said Ash as pikachu agreed with his friend

"Pika " said pikachu

" I agreed with you Ash it's nothing never changes. " said Serena

(4 months ago after Ash returns to Kanto )

Ash was now in his house decides to take a walk with pikachu " what a great time for us to see our friends again pikachu " said Ash as pikachu smiles at him " Pika pi. " said pikachu as they're walking enjoying thier day as then they see Misty thier friend they knew during thier journey to indigo plateau not to mention since her bike was destroyed just as thier running to her " Hey Misty, how's it going? "Said Ash as Misty looks at him and pikachu "Oh, Hi Ash and pikachu how are you? " said Misty as Ash was ready to speak " we're doing great Misty we were just looking for you and the others because I'm planning a party for us care to come. " said Ash

"Ash about coming to your party to celebrate our anniversary of our friendship we can't come. " Said Misty as Ash and pikachu hears her saying that

"What? I but why Misty. Why are you and the others aren't coming? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"LISTEN ASH, WE'RE NOT COMING! " as she calms down a bit "I'm telling the truth we're not coming Brock, Tracey,May, Max, Bonnie, Clemont,Iris, Clemont and Serena are not coming and I know we're proud of you for winning the Kalos pokemon league four months ago but things have changed Ash and you know it as well. " Said Misty as Ash hears brock coming "That's right Ash, I mean look at us Misty is now the best water Pokémon trainer, I become a Pokémon doctor, Tracey wants to be a Pokémon assistant with professor Oak and soon Gary is taking his place, May is now a top coordinator in Jhoto along with Dawn, Max and Bonnie are traveling to the Hoenn region together, Iris is now a Dragon master, Clemont is having a great time. " said Brock

" Then what about Serena " Said Ash

"Ash I'm sorry to say this but Serena is going to be a Kalos Queen once more and she wants me to say hi for her. " said Brock as Ash was now depressed of hearing them say all those words to him " Oh,I see now you guys just don't want to see me again are you. " Said Ash with a look on his face

"Pika " said pikachu

"LOOK ASH, I HAVE A PERFECT LIFE NOW SO WAS BROCK, TRACEY, MAY, MAX, BONNIE, DAWN, IRIS, CILAN , CLEMONT AND SERENA. YOU SHOULD LIVE WITH YOUR LIFE TOO JUST LEAVE US ALONE! "shouted Misty as Ash then turns around and runs away with pikachu " Ash, pikachu wait! "Said Brock as he's too late Ash and pikachu are gone far away from them. Ash and pikachu are at the exact spot were they they were chased by a flock of Spearow since they used Misty ' s bike as pikachu sees a tear coming from Ash's face realize that he's now in depress

"I can't believe it! I was betrayed by my own friends that I have knew and travel with in my journeys. " said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder going to cheer him up "Pika pi. " said pikachu his words translation was "Ash, you still got me and your Pokémon. " as Ash looks at him " Thanks Pikachu but I'm still feeling broken inside I just wanted both our friends and our Pokémon come together for our party but now I lived in a lie from them all along. " said Ash as he still feels depressed as he hears a voice calling out

"Ash!" Said the voice as Ash turns around then sees nothing "I thought I hear something pikachu " said Ash just as he's planning to go home and going to tell his mother that the party is over just as they got here and Mr. Mime was sweeping the sidewalk of his house as he sees Ash "Mime mime! " Said mimey who was Deila's pokemon as she appeared and see Ash walking to the door "Ash what's wrong?"said Deila as Ash looks at her " The party's canceled Mom . My friends aren't coming. " Said Ash as he heads to his room

"I never seen Ash so upset. " said Deila who was worried about her son then she pulls out her locket then opens it and sees a picture inside but wasn't revealed what it looks like then holds it in her arms then Whispered "Auran Why you and my two Daughters have to leave us . my family isn't a same without you three. " Said Deila as a tear came from her eye then lands into the locket. Ash was looking out of his window trying to clear his mind about what Misty said to him "Having a great life. More like Bieng selfish that's what she becomes. " Said Ash as he feels alone once again "I wish I had better friends and they treat me like family and not betraying me." said Ash as him and pikachu hears the voice again

"Ash, pikachu come to viradian forest. " Said the voice as it tells Ash and pikachu to go to viradian forest

"Should we do what the voice said pikachu. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend " Pika " said pikachu as Ash and him are heading out the door and runs to viradian forest as they walked through the forest "Turn left. " Said the voice as Ash and pikachu turns left just as they keep going then what they spotted was a stone "why the voice lead me to here? "Said Ash as he's getting closer to the stone just then he sees his reflection

"That's not a stone it's a mirror. " said Ash as the mirror shines through then hits Ash and pikachu as they covered thier eyes as soon as the light was clear Ash and pikachu have found themselves in an other world but was filled with light "Where are we? " said Ash as the voice appeared again " Welcome to Alpha Prime Ash and it's been a long time. " said the voice as Ash and pikachu looked behind them and they see it was the Alpha pokemon Arceus who was the voice that was calling to him

"Arceus! its great to see you again. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"It's great to see you again Ash. " Said Arceus as Ash is going to speak " Arceus why did you bring me and pikachu here? "Said Ash as Arceus is ready to speak back to him " Ash, I heard that you are troubled since your friends have betrayed you and I'm here to help you of one thing. " Said Arceus looking at the Kalos region champion "Of what Arceus? "Said Ash looking at the Alpha pokemon wanted to know of what he wants to help him with "Gaining back your friendship and your memories. " Said Arceus as Ash was shocked that Arceus knows

"How did you know about my memories. " said Ash

"Since you return to Kanto Ash you been having nightmares about your past and it seems that you've been there before since you were born in a different place and you see your mother was holding you and you hear two voices of younger girls wanted to see you." said Arceus as Ash had remembered that dream

"Yes I remember hearing two younger voices when my mother was holding on to me and I can't remember what else. " Said Ash as Arceus knows what to do

"Ash I can send you to another world along with your Pokémon you had with you in your journey at every region but this world I'll send you has its own rules Ash then you'll soon find everything you need for your memories. " Said Arceus Ash was thinking if him and his Pokémon go to the other world means he will be different than Bieng human as he looks at the Alpha pokemon " I understand Arceus and I accept of going to the other world with pikachu and my pokemon. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded " it is done and Farewell on your new adventure Ash ketchum. " As Arceus used his power to send Ash, pikachu and his pokemon to the other world

(In the other world )

In the other world was called equestria where lived are other creatures besides humans and pokemon are ponies they all lived peacefully in harmony as there's a purple unicorn pony with purple mane and tail with pink streaks was walking by to see her friends her name is Twilight Sparkle she's a student of the Alicorn princess name Celestia and have stopped nightmare moon with her friends Applejack, rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie who had used the elements of harmony to change her back to princess Luna the younger sister of Celestia.

"I wonder how are my friends are doing. " Said Twilight as she's walking then she sees a earth pony who was pink including her mane and tail as she sees Twilight "Hi Twilight how are you? " said pinkieas Twilight looks at her "Hi pinkie I'm just getting ready for our picnic with the others. " Said Twilight as pinkie was excited about the picnic they're having tomorrow until she feels her tail twitching

" Twitching twitch, twitch, twitch. " said Pinkie

"Your twitching tail Pinkie what's going to happen? "Said Twilight as pinkie is ready to speak " Somepony is going to fall at everfree forest. " Said pinkie as Twilight can understand is worse about seeing a pony falling at the sky "We should go to everfree forest right now Pinkie pie. " said Twilight as the two are heading to Everfree then they see three more ponies walking by one was a blue Pegasus pony with Rainbow mane and tail, the second was a orange earth pony wearing a cowboy hat has yellow mane and tail and the third was a white unicorn with purple mane and tail.

"Hey Twilight and Pinkie. " Said the white unicorn

"Where are you two going in such a rush. " said the Rainbow pegasus as Twilight is ready to speak

"We're going to Everfree forest Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity because Pinkie pie said that Somepony is falling at the sky and that one is a earth pony. " said Twilight as the three got the message and decide to help "You can count us in Sugarcube. " Said Applejack as the five are heading to Everfree forest as quick as possible before it happens. In everfree forest there was a yellow pegasus pony with pink mane and tail was leading the bunnies "Come on little bunnies we're almost home. " Said the pegasus as soon as they're walking all of the sudden she saw something up the sky

"Oh my, what's that falling? "Said the pegasus as she sees something is going to fall as the object got his head hit by a tree branch which made him unconscious as he's falling to his death but luckily he was landed on a ground but was unconscious as the figure reveal to be a earth pony just like what pinkie said but there's something familiar about that pony his black mane was messy raven-hair and has a messy black tail just then there's a pokeball with a sword attached mark on his flank as pikachu appeared safely wait a minute that pony was Ash in his new body as pikachu wakes up

"Pika pi Pika " said pikachu realize that he's in the new world as he sees Ash which he reconized him in his new self but discovers that he's unconscious "Pika pi! " Said pikachu as he's trying to wake him up as soon as he hears a sound as he looks behind and sees Twilight, Applejack, rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie behind him

"Who's that cute little creature? "Said Rarity just as soon they see Ash unconscious with his head got a scratch

"Oh no he's hurt girls we need to take him to the hospital. " said Twilight as they're going to pick Ash up as they see pikachu was going to defend his friend he thinks that Twilight and her friends are enemies "Oh,you want to fight you got one. " said Rainbow Dash going to fight him till Twilight stopped her

"No rainbow Dash I think he's defending him." As Twilight is walking to pikachu "It's okay we want to help your friend we know where's the hospital. " said Twilight as pikachu is starting to trust them as he calms down and let's them carry Ash as he hops on to Applejack as they're running to Ponyville to get him to the hospital in time

(60 minutes later)

Twilight, Applejack, rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie have reached to the hospital just as the doctor is bandaging him up Applejack and Rarity went to thier homes to do thier jobs, Rainbow Dash is now practicing more to become one of the wonderbolts, pinkie just Bieng pinkie that is which leaves Twilight and Fluttershy the only ones in the hospital just to see if he's going to be okay as pikachu is waiting for his friend to recover "You think he's going to be okay Twilight? "Said Fluttershy as Twilight was thinking the same thing

"I hope he's okay Fluttershy and one thing is where did he come from? "Said Twilight as her and Fluttershy looks at Pikachu who was depressed as Fluttershy walks to him wanting to cheer "It's okay your friend is going to be alright were sure of it. " said Fluttershy which her kindness makes pikachu feel better just as they see the doctor coming out

"He's going to be okay. He's just resting. " Said the doctor which was a relief to them of hearing the good news as Twilight is going to speak

"Is it alright if we see him. " Said Twilight as the Doctor nodded to her as they went in the hospital room and see Ash with a bandage wrapped up on his head as resting as pikachu hops off Fluttershy and runs to him just then he's starting to wake

"He's starting to wake up Twilight. " Said Fluttershy as they see him getting back up

"Aww, my head? " Said Ash as his eyes are starting to open slowly as his visions getting blurring as Twilight walks to him going to help him "Take it easy you just have a injury in the head there. " said Twilight as Ash hears her voice just as he's back to his knees then his vision was clear now as he looks at the new surroundings of the hospital

"Where am I? "Said Ash looking at the building which to him he doesn't know that he's in the hospital "You're in the hospital. " Said Twilight as Ash hears her voice as he turns his head and he looks at Twilight for the first time eye to eye as he stares at her lavender eyes is like a jewel. Twilight was staring at him as well as they keep staring at each other just as Ash is ready to speak

"Who are you?" Said Ash as Twilight is ready to speak

"Sorry my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Fluttershy. " Said Twilight who had introduce herself and Fluttershy to Ash as he hears pikachu

"Pika " said pikachu as Ash turns and see his friend

"Pikachu you're okay buddy. " said Ash as pikachu hops on to hug Ash knowing he's okay just as pikachu accidentally touched his bandage head as Ash felt the pain

"Ouch. " as Ash feels his head " Did I bumped my head. " said Ash as pikachu nodded then he looks at Twilight and Fluttershy " Here we got water. " said Fluttershy as she's giving him some water "Thanks Fluttershy. " said Ash as he's going to pick it up as he sees his hoof "Wha. . ." as Ash looks at the mirror seeing his reflection of his earth pony version of him as he freaked out a little "Whoa I'm an. . . An. " as Ash doesn't know who he was a pikachu helps him " Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash understands what he's saying

" I'm a earth pony you said pikachu. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded to him

"Are you feeling okay. " said Fluttershy as Ash was thinking about it if he tells them that he's a human from the other dimension they'll think he's crazy as Ash calms down and ready to speak " Yes I'm alright and how did I got to the hospital?"Said Ash wanted to know how he got there

"We found you unconscious in everfree forest since you fell at the sky " said Twilight as Ash now understand how he got to the hospital because Arceus accidentally send him up the sky not at the ground which explains about his injury on the head and realize that Twilight and Fluttershy saved his life then he smiles at the girls

"I to say thanks for saving my life Twilight and Fluttershy " said Ash

"At least you're okay and you know our names what's your name? " Said Twilight

"Oh, I'm Ash ketchum. " Said Ash as Twilight and Fluttershy now knows his name

"Ash that's a nice name you had." Said Fluttershy

"Thanks and perhaps me and pikachu should get going because I'm new here and we didn't have a place to live. " said Ash as the girls were shocked that they hear Ash said that "never. " Said Twilight as Ash nodded then Twilight was able to stop him

"Ash wait! " as Ash stops and looks at Twilight "You can stay at my place Ash if you want. " said Twilight as Ash hears her said that as he still remembered those words Misty said to him "YOU SHOULD LIVE WITH YOUR LIFE TOO JUST LEAVE US ALONE! " but Twilight have offered him to stay with her as he smiled

" Twilight thanks that's a nicest thing you said. " Said Ash as Twilight is starting to blush by Ash's kindness just as Fluttershy sees the blush "Are you feeling okay Twilight? " Said Fluttershy as Twilight snaps out of her daydream then then sees Ash's mark

"Hey Ash, that's a nice cutie mark you got here. " Said Twilight

"What's a cutie mark? "Said Ash

"The cutie mark on your flank Ash. " Said Fluttershy as Ash looks at the pokeball with a sword attached to it now learns that it's his cutie mark

"Oh, so that's what it's called. But what does it do? "Said Ash

"Oh Ash the cutie mark you had gives you talent and it also tells you what to do. " Said Twilight as Ash understands now as they left the hospital and start walking as Ash sees the new surroundings of ponyville for the first time with pikachu "Wow! I never seen ponyville so peaceful. " said Ash

"Of course Ash, everypony here is happy and cheerful here. " said Twilight as soon as they reach her place was a Oak Tree just as they walked in Ash and pikachu sees so many books "Wow! You got so many books there Twilight. " Said Ash as Twilight smiles at him

"Thanks Ash it's actually both my home and the library. " said Twilight

" I can see why. " said Ash as Fluttershy walks in

"Ash here's your backpack I keep it safe for you. " said Fluttershy giving Ash his backpack as he opens it and sees all of his pokeballs that has his Pokémon that he had with him in every region as he looks at Fluttershy " Thanks Fluttershy. " said Ash as Fluttershy is heading home.

"Here's where you can sleep Ash. " Said Twilight as she shows Ash his room as he walks in and placed his backpack on the bed and looks at Twilight " Thanks for letting me stay Twilight. " Said Ash as Twilight blushes then looks at Ash " You're welcome and Ash do you and pikachu have friends. " Said Twilight as Ash hears her say that as a tear came from his eye

"I used to have friends but they have betrayed me Twilight. " Said Ash as Twilight was shocked that his own friends have betrayed him "Ash, I'm so sorry I said that to you. " said Twilight as Ash looks at her " That's all right. But since you and Fluttershy have saved me when I was unconscious and I have now made two more new friends." said Ash as His words touched her heart

"Actually Ash there were six of us who saved you and if you want I was thinking if you like to come with us to a picnic tomorrow. " Said Twilight as Ash hears her offering him to come to a picnic with her friends then he smiles at her "Yes I love to come to your picnic Twilight with your friends. " said Ash

That's great Ash and it looks like it's getting late and it's time to hit the sack good night Ash. " Said Twilight

"Good night Twilight. " Said Ash as he's heading to bed all of the sudden something he's thinking in his mind "Twilight is a good unicorn Smart, kind, helping others, she's just like me the way I helped others and I have to admit she's kinda cute. . ." as Ash was thinking how did that got into his mind as he's face was blushing red as a cherry.

(Twilight's room )

Twilight was heading to bed as her friend spike sees her all happy "Hey Twilight, how's your day. " Said Spike as Twilight didn't say anything as she heads to bed then speaks "It went well spike. " Said Twilight as she's falling asleep "Good night Spike. " Said Twilight

"Good night Twilight. " Said Spike

 **That's it chapter 1 and to let anyone know I'm still doing Ash's new adventure which it became a hit with 63 reviews and I want to thank everyone for liking the story and I know you will like this one and I'm doing the second installment of Ash's new adventure season 2 and enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. nightmare, friendship and a picnic

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nightmare, friends and picnic**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for six reviews and enjoy reading chapter 2 of rise of the lost prince there's going to be part 4 of the wedding in the next chapters but this story is going to be darker and enjoy**

(Ash's nightmare )

Ash was resting in his room since Twilight offered him to stay just as he's asleep but he begins to have a nightmare that he will never forget. In his dream Ash was surrounded by darkness everywhere then the darkness takes form of Misty with green eyes appeared "I HAVE A PERFECT LIFE NOW YOU SHOULD LIVE WITH YOUR LIFE TOO JUST LEAVE US ALONE! " said the shadow version of Misty as It's coming closer to Ash "Get away from me. " said Ash as he's running then as he sees another shadow form that looks like Iris "You think we'll be friends forever but it's not you're such a kid. " said Iris then he sees Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Bonnie, Cilan and clemont have appeared behind him

" You're nothing Ash you will always be. " Said May

"You think Bieng a pokemon master is your dream. " Said Max

" We all have our new lives now. " said Bonnie

" A pokemon champion don't need friends, Why won't you accept that. " Said Tracey

"Friendship is only a bad ingredients for you Ash. " Said Cilan

"Ash I'm sorry I know you're a pokemon master now but I must travel alone. " said Serena

"Don't you see Ash, you're nothing you don't need friends you have everything you wanted you're famous and Famous pokemon Champions don't need friends. " said Brock till Ash felt no happiness in his heart but he feels pain, Anger and most of all he feels Hate of his old friends that betrayed him " No, you are all Selfish, lairs, and what's worse you destroy my friendship!"Shouted Ash as he feels Dark energy flowing in him and his eyes have turned red then Screamed

(Real world )

At the night skies in Equestria Princess Luna the younger sister of Celestia was flying at the night watching everypony having good dreams "It's great to watch other ponies dream away in dream word. " said Luna just as she sees two earth ponies dreaming one was a eldest mare and other was a younger colt who are dreaming of playing together "You're the best big sister I ever had. " Said the younger colt as Luna went passed that dream then she feels depressed as if somethings bothering her. " I wish me and Celestia will see our little brother again. " said Luna as a tear came from her eye then lands into the ground then she sense an nightmare from a earth pony colt

"I must vanquished that nightmare. " said Luna as she soars to the air and heads inside to Dream world

(Ash's nightmare )

Luna has entered the nightmare and sensed the darkness flowing in the nightmare "I've never feel that kind of darkness since I became nightmare moon. " said Luna as she sees the source comes from the earth pony who was covered by dark aura and saw the darkness that takes form of Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena which she never seen an human before "What are those creatures.?"said Luna as she sees them tormenting Ash "Go away. " said Ash as Luna used her magic and the nightmare was vanished for a while "My spell can't hold that long and I hope he's okay. " said Luna

Luna is walking to Ash to see if he's okay "Greetings young colt are you alright? " Said Luna as Ash was free from the torment as he slowly looks at Luna with teary eyes as Luna looks closer just then she notice something familiar about Ash then Luna's eyes were widened "Is that who I think he is. . ." as Luna looks closer and reconized him already " A-Ash is that you? " said Luna just as Ash beginsto speak " w-who are yo. . ." he didn't have a chance to say anything till the nightmare came back to him and Ash was unconscious "I must leave this nightmare now. " As Luna collects enough of her magic to leave then glance at Ash "My Little brother is home. " as Luna leaves

(Ash's room)

Ash was struggling in his bad as his nightmare was getting worse as the darkness was all over him as he feels the pain inside his heart "No, Get away from me stay away from me! "Said Ash as his Dark aura consumed him " Noooooo!" Screamed Ash.

(Twilight's room )

Twilight was sleeping peacefully and dreaming wasn't last till she hears a scream "Noooooo! " as the scream woke her up "what was that? " Said Twilight as she went out of bed then walks downstairs to issnvestigate as she's heading down then hears the noise "No get away from me. " Twilight found out that noise comes from Ash's room as she's opening the door then sees Ash was covered by Dark Aura which got her worried "Ash are you okay? " said Twilight as Ash turns around and sees her then she saw his eyes were red as he's going to Attack her.

" Ash it's me Twilight don't you remember? "Said Twilight but Ash wasn't listening till he's controlling an dark energy sphere then he's going to use it on her till she yelled

"Ash Stop! "Shouted Twilight just then Ash suddenly hears her voice then stops as his eyes turned normal and the dark aura was gone then Ash was beginning to collapse of exhaustion then Twilight used her magic on him and placed him to his bed "Thank equestria he stopped but what just happened to Ash ? "It hits to her head that the darkness must've come from his nightmare "I should sleep in his room don't want him to be alone. " As Twilight fell asleep in Ash's room

(Morning in ponyville )

Morning has arrived in ponyville as Ash wakes up " that was most darkest nightmare I ever had in my life. " said Ash as he's getting up then sees Twilight in his room sleeping "What's Twilight doing in my room? "Said Ash just as he remembered last night he tried to Attack her " No, I was going to hurt her. " Thought Ash as he feels the guilt in him just as Twilight wakes up and sees Ash "Morning Ash are feeling like yourself. "said Twilight as Ash sees her so worried about him

"I just had a nightmare Twilight. " Said Ash

"What's your nightmare like? "Said Twilight

" I don't want to talk about it " said Ash as Twilight comes closer to him

" Ash please tell I'm your friend and I'm here to help so tell please. "As Ash looks at her then realize she's helping him but he hates lying to her if he tells her who he really was then he sees pikachu looking at him " Pika pi. " said pikachu wanted Ash to tell Twilight the truth then he's ready to face his secret to Twilight

"Alright Twilight to tell you one thing I'm not from around here neither was pikachu. " Said Ash as Twilight was shocked that she hears him saying that he's not from around here then looks at Ash

"What? ! Ash if you and pikachu are not from around here then where did you come from? " Said Twilight as Ash continues more

" I was a human from another world with creatures called Pokémon that's what pikachu was but an electricity type I was a pokemon trainer that wants to be the best like no one ever was. I've made friends in my world and travel to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos I've haven't made it to the leagues in those regions but I have succeeded in the Kalos pokemon league and became a Kalos pokemon league champion. " Said Ash as Twilight was amazed by his story then she asked him one thing "then what happened back at your world Ash. " Said Twilight that's when Ash was getting to this part that haunts him

"It's been four months when I return to Kanto I was thinking of doing an anniversary of me and my friends travel together I was walking to find my friends as I see Misty and Brock I was going to invite them till Misty went cruel at me saying that She has a new life now and I should do the same thing then she said just leave them alone was a cruel thing she ever said to me that shatter my heart and now me, pikachu and my pokemon are alone. " said Ash as Twilight sees the tears flowing through his eyes so was her since she hears such a cruel story

"Ash, you're not alone me and my friends have saved you at everfree forest and it's just about time to go on a picnic with my friends and you're invited till you meet Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie pie you'll make good friends with them and besides I'll show you around in ponyville because I'm going to pick up my friends. " said Twilight as Ash was feeling like he's happy about making new friends with Twilight and her friends then he suddenly hugs Twilight

"Thanks Twilight. " As Ash sees what he's doing then let's go of her then turns away with ablush showingvon his face as pikachu hops on to Ash

"Pika " said pikachu asking Ash he's okay as he looks at her

"Sorry about that Twilight I don't know what came over me. " said Ash as his face turned red

"No it's okay Ash. We should get going. " Said Twilight with a pink streak on her face as Ash nodded then they think in thier minds

"I actually hugged her. " Thought Ash

"He actually hugged me. " Thought Twilight

(Outside of Ponyville )

Ash and Twilight are out of her house and she starts giving Ash a tour around ponyville with pikachu and Spike as they're heading to a fashion store "That's where Rarity lives and works Ash. " Said Twilight as they enter in Ash and pikachu sees so many fashions for mares and Colts to wear "Wow! your friend made those. " Said Ash looking at them

"That's right Ash, Rarity made every fashion in ponyville. " Said Twilight as she hears Rarity coming as she saw them

"Hi Twilight I'm all set for our picnic today. " said Rarity

" That's Great Rarity we'll pick up Applejack, rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and pinkie pie and be on our way. " Said Twilight as she sees Ash was with her "My, my was that the colt we saved Twilight. " Said Rarity who was staring at him " Hi you must be Rarity I'm Ash this is pikachu which already met " Said Ash who was nervous

" Pika " said pikachu

" A, it's nice to meet you and how did Twilght met Somepony who was good looking. " said Rarity as Ash blushes at her when Twilight was turning red then speaks " Rarity we should get going. " Said Twilight as Rarity nodded "Don't worry Twilight I'm not going to steal him from you. " said Rarity as they're walking then they're right at Applejack's home as they see both Applejackand Rainbow Dash are just moving the apples just as they saw them "Golly, hey there Twilight and Rarity. " Said Applejack

" Hi Applejack are you and Rainbow Dash are ready. " said Twilight

" You bet Sugarcube. " Said Applejack as her and rainbow Dash see Ash with them

" Hey you two have bring the colt we saved. " said Rainbow Dash

" Nice to meet you two I'm Ash ketchum. " Said Ash

" Nice to meet you Ash. " Said Rainbow Dash as Applejack comes to Ash with a fizzy bottle

"Here Ash care for a Apple cider. " said Applejack as she gives Ash an apple cider just as he took a sip of the cider then he's starting to like it then shares it to Pikachu then he looks at Applejack "Thanks Applejack that's a good Apple cider. " said Ash as Applejack nodded to him " Ash is coming with us to our picnic girls. " said Rarity

" That's Great so we can know more about him alot. " said Rainbow Dash

"Let's get going guys Fluttershy and Pinkie pie are meeting us over at our picnic spot. " Said Applejack

As thier walking to meet Fluttershy and Pinkie pie over to thier picnic spot as Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and spike are walking with the stuff they packed but Ash was walking slowly as Twilight sees him walking slowly then she walked slow just to see if he's okay " Ash are you feeling okay. " said Twilight as Ash looks at her " I'm just scared Twilight you had such good friends that are nice and caring but I'm afraid if they don't want me be thier friend just like what my old friends did. " Said Ash till he felt Twilight's hoof under his chin making him look at her

"It won't happen here Ash my friends will never do that. " Said Twilight realize that she told Ash the truth that her friends will never betrayed which makes him feel better

"Thanks Twilight for helping me ." said Ash with a smile showing he's feeling much better

"Pika " said pikachu

Ash, pikachu and Twilight are now catching up to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity as they're keep walking then they have reached to thier picnic spot and see Fluttershy and Pinkie pie waiting for them as Fluttershy spots them " Hi Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity you came just in time. " Said Fluttershy as Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity waved back to Fluttershy " I can't wait to try out that picnic. " Said Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy sees Ash with them "Hi Ash, are you joining us in the picnic. " Said Fluttershy as Ash nodded

" Yes Fluttershy you should think Twilight for inviting me. " said Ash as Twilight was blushing then pinkie have went to him

" Are you really a human and came from the other world and was send here by a Alpha pokemon Arceus. " Said Pinkie as they looked at her with confused looks "That's crazy Pinkie pie Ash is not from a other world? "Said Rainbow Dash till Ash was going to speak

"Actually Rainbow Dash pinkie's right. " Said Ash as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity looks at him with thier mouths dropped opened "If your from another world and why are you here. " Said Spike as Ash doesn't want to say anything till Twilight looked at him " It's okay Ash tell them. " Said Twilight as Ash told them just like how he shared his story to Twilight which made them feel sorry for him of his life at his World.

" We're sorry about how you been through. " Said Applejack

" After all you have done for them and you don't deserve the cruel words they say to you. " said Rainbow Dash

" They're so rude of treating you like you are garbage to them. " Said Rarity

"Yeah, They just only care was thier lives now not having time with each other forgetting me and who they are. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu agreed with his friend

" We wouldn't do that to you Ash we're your new friends and we're here to help you as true friends. " Said Fluttershy cheered him up

" New friend! "Said pinkie

" That's right Ash and we're beside you till the end and we'll help you going to find your memories here together. " said Twilight as they're hugging Ash when Ash felt thier hug made feel happiness in his heart once more and new friendship is building within him Realize that he now have real friends with him as his eyes begin to pool in tears then hugs him back

"Thanks girls. " said Ash as they let go then start having thier picnic then Ash sees Twilight bringing out what appeared to be Daffodils and Daisies in the sandwich bread then passes them to everyone including Ash "What's wrong Ash haven't tried Daffodils and Daisy sandwich before. " Said Twilight as Ash looks at the sandwich then was thinking "Well they're ponies and I'm a pony maybe it will be good. " Thought Ash as they watch Ash going to take a bite on a Daffodil and Daisy sandwich as takes a bite then swallows it but Ash was enjoying it

"That's good never I've tried something so good in my life. " said Ash as he's enjoying his sandwich so are the girls as they're enjoying the nice sunny day with thier picnic then pinkie pie have bring a cake "Here's dessert. " Said Pinkie as she brings the cake as they're looking at it but Twilight sees how Ash licked his lips of seeing the cake just calling to him " Ash, just wait it's coming. " Said Twilight as Ash hears her say that " Sorry Twilight I couldn't help myself. " Said Ash as pinkie passed them each a piece then enjoys eating

"I'm actually enjoying the great time in the picnic with you girls. " Said Ash

" And it's great to see you Bieng happy to have friends like us Sugarcube. " Said Applejack

" And just think making a new friend trying to remember his memory was new to us. " said Rainbow Dash

" And when we see you with pikachu Bieng friends I say you have your way with pokemon." Said Fluttershy

"And it's great that you have us as your true friends. " Said Rarity

" We should make a party for Ash as our new friend. " Said Pinkie pie

"Thanks girls for Bieng my friends and I'll never be alone again. " said Ash as they're having a great time till Spike breaths fire then a message appeared "How did you do that? " Said Ash as spike picks up the message then looks at Ash " That I just don't when I send messages to the princess. " Said Spike as he reads it "It's for you Twilight. " Said Spike as he starts reading it

Dear Twilight

"I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding at Canterlot. 'to the others ' "Wedding " I will be presiding over the ceremony , but would very much like you and your friends to come and as for you Twilight you will play the important roll of them all : making sure everything is planned see you all very soon

Signed : Princess Celestia

"Golly an wedding coming in Canterlot. " Said Applejack

" And we're going to help out with the wedding. " Said Rainbow Dash

" I always wanted to created a wedding dress." Said Rarity

" I'll bring all the songbirds for the wedding. " Said Fluttershy

" And bring the wedding cake. " Said Pinkie pie

" But I wonder who's wedding was it. " said Twilight as she looks at the message once more and see the names as she was shocked of who's wedding was it in Canterlot as Ash looks at her then walks to her to see if she's okay just like what Twilight did for him

"Feeling okay Twilight ? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"It's my brother's wedding but why he didn't tell me. " said Twilight as Ash sees how she reacts then helps her out

"Perhaps he didn't tell and wants it to be a surprise you know how brothers are wanting to surprise thier sisters till the wedding comes. " Said Ash as Twilight was thinking about what Ash said to her then she feels lot better thanks to Ash just she cheered him up about going to be betrayed

"You're right Ash and thanks. " Said Twilight just as Ash's face was blushing by Twilight thanked him for cheering her up then the girls have one idea "Hey Ash, you should come with us to the wedding. " Said Twilight as Ash hears her say that then was nervous "I -I don't know if I'm fit to the wedding Twilight. " Said Ash

" I see you're afraid. " Said Rainbow Dash

" Hey, i'm not afraid of a simple wedding. " Said Ash looking at Rainbow Dash

" You are afraid Ash we can tell. " Said Applejack

"No I'll show you girls I'm not afraid I'm going to the wedding in Canterlot with you girls. " said Ash just then he hears them laughing "What's so funny? "Said Ash looking at them as they're laughing "You actually fell for it Sugarcube. " Said Applejack who was laughing "Ash, we used reverse psychological on you. " said Rainbow Dash they thought they hurt his feelings at first

"Ash were sorry we didn't mean all that. " Said Fluttershy

As they hear Ash was joining them by laughing with his eyes closed "You girls got me there. " Laughed Ash as he's happy and laughing when they used reverse psychological on him "Yeah we actually did. " Said Twilight as she joins the laughter so did Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie as they're having great time in joy and laughter. As they're ready to leave and cleaned up thier picnic spot then they begin to walk together As Ash feels happy that it's just like the old times when he walked with friends

(In Canterlot )

In the Canterlot where the wedding is taking place as we sees princess Celestia is getting everything ready for the wedding as she hears Luna coming in as she looks at her "Luna, you came just in time for the wedding are you excited. " Said Celestia as Luna remembers the wedding "Yeah, you think Twilight knows that it's your brother's wedding." Said Luna as Celestia smiles at her " of course Luna he's her brother he wanted to be a surprise for her that he's marrying her Fillysitter. " Said Celestia as Luna smiles

"That's true. "Said Luna as she's helping her older sister to set up the wedding as Celestia wants to ask her something " how's your time of watching over the ponies at thier dreams. " said Celestia as she's using her magic to levitate an last plate to place on the table "They're all doing great but I spotted a nightmare. " said Luna as Celestia hears her saying " That's terrible for a pony to have nightmares. " Said Celestia then Luna's going to tell her of who's nightmare it was

"I saw him Celestia I saw our little brother Ash is here in ponyville. " Said Luna

Celestia's eyes have widened when she couldn't believe what Luna told her as she lost focus as she dropped the plate to the floor and breaks then looks at her younger sister "He's here Luna. " Said Celestia as Luna nodded to her as Celestia's eyes were pooled in tears of joy hearing her long lost little brother is here in Equestria because of what happened to thier home that got destroyed from the one who caused just like at the crystal empire "Where is he at Luna. " Said Celestia wants to know

"I don't know Celestia since I vanish from his nightmare I lost the location. " Said Luna

"Then he must be somewhere in ponyville we'll start our search after the wedding. " Said Celestia

Luna nodded to her sister then went back on schedule for the wedding as Celestia hasn't felt so happy about the news Luna brings to her as she's thinking to herself "Your finally home little brother but will you remember us. " Thought Celestia as she smiled

 **That's it chapter 2 and I want to thank a friend of mine for helping me to make the beginning of the chapter better and now get ready for the next chapter of the Wedding in Canterlot part 1 and enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. wedding in Canterlot part 1

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The wedding in Canterlot part 1**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for fourteen reviews and the the Wedding in Canterlot is going to be part 1 to 2 so enjoy the part 1 of the chapter**

(Twilight's house )

Ash wakes up in the pleasant morning as he's leaving his room with pikachu riding on him "Pika pi Pika chuu. " Said pikachu as Ash looks at him " Yeah pikachu and iit's great for Twilight and the girls to invite me to her brother'swedding and I wonder if Twilight's not that upset of Shining Armor not telling her about the wedding. " Said Ash as they're walking and saw Spike getting ready "Hey Spike." Said Ash as Spike sees him walking to him " Hi Ash and pikachu. " Said Spike as Ash and pikachu knows one is missing

"Hey Spike, Where's Twilight? " Said Ash

"She went to see her brother Ash. " Said Spike

"Something tells me that she's not in a good mood since she learned that her brother is getting married. " Said Ash as spike nodded to him

"That's right Ash and what are you and pikachu are planning to do today. " Said Spike

"Well me and pikachu are going to see Applejack , Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie since thier doing the wedding arrangements. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Mind if I tag along with you and pikachu Ash. " Said Spike

"Of course Spike hop on. " Said Ash as spike hops on to Ash as they're ready to go to see thier friends doing the wedding arrangements. As for Twilight she was still upset as she strolied through town. Ash, pikachu and spike saw her just in time "Hey Twilight. " Shouted Ash as Twilight hears him then turns around "Oh, Ash what are you doing here? " Said Twilight as Ash walks to her " I was on my way to meet with our friends then I saw you walking are you feeling okay. " Said Ash

" I don't know Ash, I'm still upset about yesterday and I was planning to see my brother at Canterlot. " Said Twilight as Ash was thinking about coming with Twilight to keep her company as he looks at pikachu " Pikachu you and Spike meet up with the others. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded as him and spike are off of him as Ash is walking with Twilight. They met others ponies greeted Ash because he's new around in ponyville and soon found her brother with many other soldiers guarding one of the walls of Canterlot.

" So that's Canterlot that's very interesting. " Thought Ash

"Twily it's good to see you "exclaims Shining Armor as He sees Ash " And who's your friend? "Said Shining Armor "This is Ash and Don't you Twily me Shining Armor, Why didn't you tell me yourself that you were getting married? "Yelled Twilight as Ash calms her down

" Twilight relax there must be a reason why he didn't say anything. " Said Ash

" He's right Twilight I did wanted to tell you but with this recent threat against Canterlot, I've been busy keeping all in check "Ash and Twilight looked over the wall and so many of the guards piecing back and forth around the castle, Twilight did know that her brother had a huge responsibility being the captain of the guard but she was still upset about the whole wedding thing.

Before she could ask another question for her brother had it held up his hoof for silence as he was Getty ready to perform his routine shield spell. The flash of pink went straight up and increase the sphere shield surrounded the castle as Ash was surprised of seeing that spell "Wow, I wish my cutie mark can give me that spell." Said Ash. Now he sees Shining Armor rubbed his head as if he was having headache " Hey Are you Okay Shining Armor " Said Ash as Shining begins to speak " Yeah just a headache Ash. " As the three start to walk across the small bridge

"I know you have a very important job here in Canterlot, but I still don't like it that you're marrying a pony I don't know." countered Twilight as Ash helps her out "What Twilight means who is this M Amore Cadenza anyway? "Said Ash as Twilight couldn't believe that Ash was helping then turns away with a blush then smiles

Shining Armor just chuckled 'Twily, Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence. Your Fillysitter. "

"Cadence. .." Twilight

"Twilight who's Cadence? "Said Ash as Twilight looks at him

" Cadence is the world's best Fillysitter Ash! " as Twilight looks at her brother "was that really her? " she exclaimed

" You tell me she was your Fillysitter "snorted Shining Armor

" How long did you know Cadence Twilight. " Ash answered

"I know her since I was a filly Ash she's so kind and she's only the most amazing pony ever!"

"She's beautiful, she's caring, ,she's kind. " As Twilight remembers her memories of Cadence as a filly and she also remembered thier song and the way she helps other ponies "Oh. You just did that thing,how many unicorns can spread love whenever they go? ! Only know of one." as she looks at Shining Armor " And you're marrying her!" As she's in happiness

"You're marrying Cadence! You're marrying Cadence! " as Twilight stops then sees Cadence

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. "Said Cadence as Twilight is happy to see her

" Cadence! Sunshine, sunshine, ladybug's awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." singed Twilight until Ash saw one thing happened

"What are you doing? " Said Cadence

"Cadence, it's me Twilight! " Said Twilight

" Uh-huh." As Cadence walks away from Twilight then walks to Shining Armor " I've gotta get back to my station. But Cadence will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. " then he looks at Ash " Ash it's great to meet you for the first time of coming to our wedding. " Said Shining Armor

" Right, Dear? Absolutely. " Said Cadence as Ash and Twilight don't like how she looks at them

" Well, we'll let you two get to it. And Twilight you're lucky that you meet Somepony that is good looking. " Said Shining Armor as Ash and Twilight's faces shown pink streaks as him and Cadence

"What just happened Twilight. Cadence never do that to you. " said Ash

" I don't know Ash, I just don't know. " Said Twilight

(Canterlot )

At inside of Canterlot Ash and Twilight were watching Applejack baking the cake as she has it finished "Cake . . . Check." Said Applejack finished the toppings then she was doing the ice sculpture then got finished "Ice. . .Check." then she runs to the oven "Best darn bite - size Apple fritter . . ." Applejack gives Twilight the fritter

"Mm. Check !"said Twilight then Applejack gives Ash one

"Here Ash, I was hoping you like one. " Said Applejack as Ash looks at her

"Thanks you Applejack you reminded of me when I show honesty at my world. " Said Ash as he eats the Apple fritter then Spike and pikachu are playing around

"I do. Do you?"said Spike holding a mini Shining Armor

" Pika pi. " said pikachu holding a mini Cadence as Twilight takes away from them

"Pikachu what are you doing? " Said Ash

(Giggling )

" Hiya, princess! "Said Applejack as Cadence appeared with the chefs bowing

"Please call me princess mi Amore Cadenza. " Said Cadence

" Hiya, princes Mi Amore Cadenza! You come to check out what's on the menu for you big day? "Said Applejack

" I have. " Said Cadence faked her kindness as Ash looks at her " somethings not right about Cadence. " Thought Ash as him and Twilight are watching her going to try the apple fritter "Delicious. I love, love, love them!" Said Cadence

" Oh, shucks, why don't you take a view to go?"said Applejack as she gives Cadence the paperbag filled with Apple fritters "I know how you brides can be. So busy you forget to get a little something in your belly. " As Ash and Twilight witness how Cadence throws the bag in the trash bin

(Gasps)

"Why that darn no good witch. " Said Ash

" Did you see what she- -" as Twilight was walking away then Ash follows then they're going to meet Rarity who was doing up the wedding dress

"Oh, you should've seen how she acted back there . I don't know when she changed." she immediate her voice "please call me princess mi Amore Cadenza. " Said Twilight

" Did I hear someone say my name? "Said Cadence who have appeared out of nowhere

"Your highness! Let me just start saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion. " Said Rarity

" Uh-huh. Is my dress ready? " said Cadence

" Oh, uh, uh, yes, of course. "As Rarity shows Cadence her wedding dress ideas "I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, I think you'll be pleased with the results. " Said Rarity

" I was hoping for something with more beading and longer train. " Said Cadence as she's walking away

"Oh! Yes! Of course." said Rarity

" And those should be a different color. " Said Cadence

" I think they're lovely. "

" Me too!"

" I love them."

Cadence gives the mares a look as they went silent "Make them a different color. " Said Cadence as she left when Ash and Twilight watches the whole thing " Gee! Maybe her name should be princess Demandypants. " Said Twilight as she's walking "Or her name should be princess pickyhoof. " Said Ash as he's walking to Twilight as they're heading to the party pinkie pie is doing up just as Cadence appeared too "Okay, let me see. We've been over the games." As she's heading to the record

"the dances. "

(Polka music )

" I think this reception is gonna be perfect, don't you? " Said pinkie pie

"Perfect . If we were celebrating a six year old's birthday party. " Said Cadence as Twilight was watching while hiding as she sees Ash was at the door looking at CCadence

"Oh, it's you Twilight's friend right. " Said Cadence

"Listen your majesty I don't like that Attitude you give my friends of thier best they did for your wedding especially you don't remember Twilight since you were fillies. " Said Ash as Twilight was watching the whole thing hearing everything he said to her

" Why are you so kind to Twilight anyway you are only a runt. " Said Cadence as Ash doesn't like what she called him

"Whatever happened to be nice to your ponies Majesty. " Said Ash

" Uh-huh. " As Cadence ignore him then walks off

" Did Ash just helped me." said Twilight as she's madly blushing

( Outside of Canterlot )

"Rest my sister. As always, I will guard the night. " said Celestia then Luna was feel upset about what she saw last night "I sure wish we can see him again. " Said Luna as Celestia looks at her sister "it's okay Luna we'll find him he's somewhere at ponyville we just need to have faith. " Said Celestia as they hear Shining Armor coming

" Do you call me princess Celestia. " Said Shining Armor

" Yes captain I want you to send the soldiers on a search. We learned that our long lost little brother is here in ponyville. " Said Celestia as Shining Armor hears that the lost prince of friendship is here in ponyville

"I'll start the search party immediately and will i know the name of your little brother princess. " Said Shining Armor

" Yes his name is Ash Ketchum. " Said Celestia as Shining Armor hears that name means he's right in his nose all along as remembered he's with Twilight

"Don't worry about the soldiers, I know where he is! "As Shining Armor starts running to find his sister Twilight to tell her about her friend just as Cadence appeared "Where are you going dear? "Said Cadence as Shining Armor looks at her

" To find Twilight and her friend Ash. " Said Shining Armor as Cadence hears those names which she has to do something

"Wait! you're headache isn't clear you need rest in your room. " said Cadence

(At ponyville )

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadence is the absolute worst bride to be ever." said Twilight as her friends, Ash and pikachu are sitting at the table

"Who me?"said Spike

" Spike that goes on the cake. " said Applejack

(Nervous chuckle )

" Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem. " Said Rarity

" Rarity. She was so demanding. " Said Twilight

" Well, of course she was. Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day? " Said Rarity

" Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just. . ."love, love, loved" your hors D'oeuvres, she threw them in the trash. " Said Twilight

" Oh, she was probably just trying to spare my feelings. " Said Applejack

" No, she was just Bieng fake and totally insincere. " Said Twilight

" She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal. " Said Fluttershy

" See? Rude! "Said Twilight

" But he was singing really off key. " Said Fluttershy as the sing bird sing terribly loud

"Pinkie pie, you had to have noticed how Cadence treated- -"as she she's pinkie pie playing with Spike and pikachu

" Rainbow Dash, you're with me right? "Said Twilight

" Sorry. Twilight. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude. " Said Rainbow Dash

(Grunts )

" The princess is about to get married . I'm sure negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." Said Rarity, as Twilight stomps her hoof

" And I'm sure it's the result of her Bieng an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him! "Said Twilight

" Maybe you're Bieng just a tiny bit possessive of your brother? "Said Applejack

" Uh -huh "said both

" I am not Bieng possessive. And I am not taking it out on Cadence you're all just caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding! "As Twilight was going to leave till

"She's right and I believe her. " As they hear Ash said that including Twilight as she looks at him

" Ash, you don't really think that you believe her but she just wanting things her way. " Said Rarity

" By what? Letting her bully everyone to do her spoil rotten princess act to you and she call me a runt. " Said Ash

" Ash that's enough just stop! "Shouted Applejack as Ash remembers those words she repeated then looks at her

" You then remind me of my ex friend Misty who said those words just go do your wedding girls I can't believe how selfish you are. " Said Ash as he's walking away as the girls realize they hurt his feelings

"Ash wait we didn't mean all that. " Said Rarity as Twilight was chasing after him "Ash wait. " Shouted Twilight as Ash stops and sees Twilight walking to him " Ash, what you did out there was amazing how you stood beside me like that. " Said Twilight as Ash smiled " Thanks Twilight and you're the only one that stood beside me too." said Ash as Twilight was blushing by his words then they hear talking at the the house was Shining Armor and Cadence " What are they talking about? "Said Ash

" I don't know Ash. " Said Twilight as they're sneaking up at the house then opens the door slowly and sees Cadence talking to Shining Armor then they see him have a headache they thought that Cadence is going to help him but ended using what appeared to be Dark magic at Shining Armor which made Twilight shocked "Twilight we should go now and stop the wedding tomorrow morning. " Whispered Ash as Twilight agreed with him and start sneaking away from the house and return back inside Canterlot as Ash was going to catch up till he was cornered by two unknown ponies

"Who are you guys? "Said Ash as he sees them revealed to be the guards of Canterlot as they attacked him

" Why are you guys attacking me? "Said Ash as they chased him then Ash notice something isn't right "Those guys ccan't attack me if they don't have ShiningArmor taking orders to them " Ash said as he now figures out till the guard hits him

" You're coming with us by order of our queen. " Said the fake guard who have knocked Ash

" I say we execute him right now. " As the fake guards are going to kill Ash but suddenly Ash's opens his mouth than a waves of screech appeared and hit the guards giving them a headache

"Stop it. " said the guard as Ash sees thier true forms are ponies but all incest like "How did I do that? " Said Ash as he found out it was his cutie mark that gave Ash abilities based on the Pokémon of every elements he can control then he looks at the imposters

"Alright why are you trying to kill me. " said Ash

" It was our queen she told us to get rid of you then she gets rid of Twilight Sparkle so she'll marry the captain of the guard and take over Canterlot. " Said the creature

"Where's the real Cadence? "Said Ash wanting answers

"You'll let me go if I tell you. " Said the creature as Ash nodded " she's at the one place where our queen is going to send Twilight at. . ." as he whispers to him of the location "Thanks for telling me. " Said Ash as he ties those creatures up " You said you'll let us go! "Said the creature

"I lied. " Said Ash as he's heading for Twilight'shouse to pick reinforcements of his own his pokeballs that carried his Pokémon then he was thinking about his special talent in his cutie mark " There must be the reason Arceus have send me unless I live here before. " Said Ash as his eyes turned white

(Ash's memories )

The sounds of a baby was crying at the crib as there's a voice "There, there Ash I got you. " That voice was his mother that picked him up then he hears other voices "Mom is he awake. " Said a younger voice as two unknown female Alicorns are looking at him "Yes meet your brother you two Ash ketchum. " Said the voice of his mother

(End memories )

Ash's eyes are now normal as he realized something "I think not only that my cutie mark give me Pokémon abilities but it unlocked my memories as a baby but how?"said Ash as he has no time he has to save Twilight and the real Cadence and stop that imposter for going to get married as something was watching him was Arceus who have see Ash was starting to remember his memory of his past

"Soon Ash you'll pass one test was "Pure heart of truth. " Said Arceus as he disappear

( Canterlot )

" Now I get rid of Twilight including that runt. " Said Fake Cadence as she sees her spy came then Whispered to her that Ash is not dead

"Those idiots, send the other changlings and get rid of him. " but the changling told her how Ash beat the other changlings "What that's impossible how would a Earth pony use such power like that? "As the fake Cadence then has a change of plan " Find him and bring him to me. " As the changling left as tthere's green glow coming from her eyes Then pikachu was watching eveverything learned that Ash and Twilight are right then he's going to find Ash to tell him

 **Here's chapter 3 of the wedding in Canterlot part 1 and hope you enjoy seeing Ash's cutie mark gives him a talent of mastering Pokémon abilities encluding moves and elements and now you're going to See Ash facing the Changlings along with his Pokémon in chapter 4 the wedding in Canterlot part 2 If you had any ideas you want in the chapter send me a review or pm And enjoy and good night**

 **review**


	4. wedding in Canterlot part 2

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wedding in Canterlot part 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 31 reviews and now you're about to see Ash going to Shining Armor and Cadence ' s wedding with the of his friends and his Pokémon abilities encluding moves and his Pokémon they're going to save both the wedding and Canterlot from that mystery threat and her changlings**

Ash was on the run going to find Twilight and the real Cadence thanks to the changling who gives him the information "Hang in there Twilight I'm almost there. " Ash thought as he's almost there till two more changlings are in his way "You're not getting pass us kid. " Yelled changling as Ash was thinking of one move if it's possible "I hope this works. " as Ash was covered in fire while he's running faster than formed into a sphere of fire and charges straight for the two changlings

"Holy moly! " shouted the changlings as they got hit by what reveals to be flare blitz knocked them out cold as Ash was clear when flare blitz was fled "Now that's what I call awesome cutie mark. " said Ash when he looks at his cutie mark but he has no time for that he needs to find his friend and her Fillysitter just then his eyes begin to glow in light blue means he has aura sight that can sense not only just aura also magic as he sees two familar colors coming from the far reaches "I must be getting close. " Ash said as he's on the move as for twilight who was in some sort of unknown area good thing she used her magaic

"Hello? " as her voice was echoing then starts walking "is anyone there?" As she's walking till she bumped into the mirror then hear a distant evil laughter "Where am I? " her reflection suddenly changes into Cadence "The cave beneath Canterlot. Once home to the greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. " then her reflection disappeared "and now. ..your prison. " as her reflection was behind her "Help! Help!" When she's running as cadence chuckling "it's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exists. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. " she laughed

"Plans?" Twilight was confused "what plans? " as Cadence tells her

"The plans I have for your brother of course and I'll harm that colt you knew too." As twilight hears that not to mention what got her more furious

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother, if you dare harm Ash you'll be sorry, you -you monster!" Threatened Twilight

"Only way to stop me is to catch me." As she disappeared while cackling "over here!" As twilight saw her then fires but her magic reflects at every crystal but she was everywhere as she keeps firing at everywhere till she hit at the spot and saw cadence "no! Wait! " pleaded Cadence as twilight pounced at her "please don't hurt me. " as she saw twilight "twilight, it's me. " as twilight looks at her "please. You have to believe me, I've been imprisoned like you. The cadence that brought you down here was an imposter."said the real cadence

"Likely story! " as twilight doesn't believe her till

"Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybug's awake. Clap your hooves..."

And do the little shake." As twilight looks at her then hugs with a smile "you remember me." As cadence laugh "of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit the most?" As she hears the evil laughter "we have to get out of here."said twilight as she nodded "we have to stop her!" As they noticed something glowing "quick hide " as they did till the glow faint as Twilight looks "Hey Twilight where are you? " as Twilight recognized that voice "Ash! " as she runs to him the suddenly she hugs him

"How did you find me? " she wondered

"Simple I sense your aura and the real cadence "said Ash as cadence walks to them

"Cadence this is Ash my new friend "

"Nice to meet you Ash and how did you know about the imposter. "said cadence

"She might fool everypony to me she has a very bad attitude. Come on I know the way out of this cave. " as they're running to the caves as twilight saw his cutie mark "Ash you got a cutie mark! "She shouted as he smiled "yeah I got it when those ugly ponies look like insects jumped me. " Ash explained as they understand "Ash it's great that we have you around "said Cadence as they follow Ash seems he knows the way out of this crazy cave as they saw a mine cart "hop on you two were going for a ride. " as him and twilight put cadence in then twilight was second as Ash was pushing the cart as they're going down

"Whoa!" Said both as they reach the bottom then crashed as cadence was flying and holding them as they're still running

(The wedding)

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of princess mi Amore Cadenza and shining armor." As there's the lowest level to the cave "oh,we're never going to save him. "Said Cadence as she's thinking of giving up "now hold on cadence you decided to give up. Going to give up to the colt you love I know you princess love never gives up and I shown truth that we'renot I repeat not letting your wedding be ruined by some copycat wannabe wants to take him away it's time you don't give up till its over Ash told cadence as her and twilight never heard such brave, truth, will in Ash

""Ash is right were not giving up till its over. " as twilight spots the way out as they were teleported but end up with trouble "you're not going anywhere. "As they saw the bridesmaids are in the spell were in the way at the wedding "princessCCadence and shining armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you. ." As she's going to say it till

"Stop!"as they saw twilight appeared "Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" As they heard that "why dose she have to ruin my special day?" As the real cadence appeared "because it's not your special day, it's mine!" As they all gasp "what? How did you escape my bridesmaids? " then she hears another voice "simple the oldest trick in the book "As Ash appeared as he told her which got in the bad mood " again. That's a clever, but you're still too late. " said the imposter

"I don't understand. How can there be two of them?" said Applejack

"Because she's those things cadence told me called a changling because I can see her true form thanks to my forsight "said Ash but that made her more angry as she revealed her true identity as the changling then she laughs "the princess was right you little pest. And as queen of the changlings it is up to me to find food for my subjects. " said the queen

"Why are you doing this!" questioned Ash

"Because equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changlings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! "As she said those words

"They'll never get the chance. Shining armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us. "Said Cadence as the queen snickering

"Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" As she looks at shining Armor

"Mm-hmm" as cadence was running but the queen ain't letting her through "Ah,Ah,Ah. Don't wanna go back to the caves now, do you. Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." As Ash looks up and saw she's right "Dang I really hate that witch " as she's laughing "he may not be my husband, but he is under my control now." As they gasped "and, I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard! "

"Not my shining Armor! "

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First we take canterlot. And then all of equestria! "

"No" as she looks at celestria "you won't. You may have made it impossible for shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" As she's using her magic at the queen so was she "don't! " as celestia's magic was true strong but not strong enough as the queen hits her with everypony gasped and couldn't believe what they saw

"Princess Celestia!" As they run to her As the queen looks up

"Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought. Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia! "

"The elements of harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. " as Ash saw the girls nodded "I'll come along " as they're surprised that their new friend is going to help them "Ash you really going to save equestria with us. " said Rarity as Ash nodded "it's your home and it's mine too. Now let's get the elements of harmony! " they saw the courage in him as Celestia looks at him then couldn't believe her eyes of who she saw as they're running "my...little...brother" she said in the tear

"You can run but you can't hide! "" as they're running when Ash is seeing their getting close to break the barrier as they did one more chipping it broke into pieces now they're going to charge "go, go! "" said Twilight as they're going to run as they saw Ash was standing there "Ash! Come on! " said Fluttershy as Ash looks at them

"Girls listen get the elements of harmony I'll stop those overgrown bugs. " Ash told them

"But yyou'll get killed. " said Rainbow

"Girls I'll be fine if the changelings catch you it'll be too late I have faith in you. Now you must have faith in me. " As they looked into his eyes those are like fires of truth, courage, will and determination as they nodded then run as they're running "if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself. " said Applejack as the changelings are crashing down then have Ash cornered "it's payback time you runt! " said the changeling which Ash have tied up was going to fight with his pals as they saw Ash smirked

"You have friends and meet mine!" As the changelings saw pikachu along with all of Ash's pokemon as they saw how big strong and brave they are "mommy " as that changeling ran away from the fight

"Forget him we'll handle those freaks were changelings we can mimic them " as they did when they changed into Ash and his pokemon "this is getting ugly " as they fight for equestria Ash used his cutie mark by summoning dragon claw from his hooves as he's striking his imposter versions when they're send flying the flying types have out smarted their Imposters with the help of charizard and noivern that take them out the grass types with Sceptile leading was facing them but won easy the fires types with infernape are raising the flames at them along with the water types and Greninja.

The heard of Tauros were stomping and charging them as snorlax used his mega punch sending them flying. Krookodile, gible, gliscor, donphan, glalie, heracross, levanny, boldore, muk and Goodra are beating them like crazy as the other changelings had enough of this and retreated "these things are crazy I quit! " as they left "don't miss with the Kalos champion you chums " but Ash knew it's not over yet "come we still got the queen to get."said Ash as him, pikachu and Greninja are going to help their friends while his other pokemon are going to fight those other changelings

"You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will. .." as they saw Twilight and her friends were captured

"You were saying? You do realize that reception been canceled, don't you? Go feed!" As the changelings are off "twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were..." as she noticed something "wait ? There's only six of you where's that runt. " she questioned as she hears a voice "right here!" As she saw Ash with his leg in flames going to kick "eat blaze kick! " as he hits her then send flying to the wall with twilight and the others were stunned and surprised

"Whoa!" Said Rainbow

"What a kick! " said Aj

"Oh my. " said Fluttershy

"Wee do it again Ash!" Said pinkie

Hubba hubba!" Said Rarity

"Wow Ash was amazing " Twilightsaid with a blush they saw her get up with a burned side "you little runt look what you did to my face!" Shouted the queen as she's focusing on Ash "your face I said you're ugly. " that made her really angry "with cadences love I'll destroy you for good! " as he's charging him till pikachu and Greninja shown up and use electro ball and water shrunken at her made her feel the pain as two changlings appeared by her side "you two take care of those two but that brat is mine!" As Ash looks at Greninja

"Ready my friend "

"Gre. " as they saw them glowing as Greninja was changing "what's this? " as they look Greninja changed into Ash Greninja as they saw him for the first time "holy moly! "Shouted spike as Ash looks at her "let's end this ugly " as they charge at each other Ash used his dragon claw to strike her as she felt the pain but she used her magic to strike him as Ash was send flying and was hurt with twilight and her friends gasped by what happened "Ash!" As Ash was standing up with injuries in him

"You think you will win boy. You won't because your friends have deserted you because of their wedding planning to realize those suspicions are correct. Now I'll destroy you first and feed on you "as she's going to do it as Ash hears their voices

"Ash that's not true we never meant to hurt you "said Applejack

"She's right y0we were fools by thinking how selfish we are you were right "said Rarity

"You show courage, will, truth and friendship to us. " said Fluttershy

"And your funny and love my parties "said Pinkie

"You don't give up on us now we never give on you Ash!" Said Rainbow as Ash hears those words of his true friends as he's teared up then started to get back up

"They're right I don't give up on them or equestria because I don't give up till it's over!" As then they saw something is wrong as a light appeared as it comes to Ash "is that? " said Cadence as the queen noticed the light "no it. ..can't be itsa myth it's not true!" As the light hits Ash there's a king's crown appeared on his head then there's a jewel looks just like his cutie mark as twilight couldn't believe her eyes "the seventh element of harmony. The element of truth! "Said Twilight as the queen was shocked

"Impossible the only way it show up as if " it hit her "as if he's the lost prince I must destroy him " as she's going to use her magic on him till Ash was more stronger as he's using a blue sphere that appeared in his hooves

"Sorry but you're not invited and one thing my name is Ash Ketchum! " As he used his aura sphere at her and her changlings then bang that queen and her changlings are send flying

"I SHALL RETURN AND REVENGE WILL BE MINE ASH KETCHUM!" Shouted the queen as she's gone as soon it was over twilight runs to cadence and free her

"Quick! Go to him while you still have a chance. " said Twilight as Cadence walks to shining armor and hugged him with tears as her horn used her magic when the heart went to him that break the spell and shining armor was back to normal

"Wha-where? Is the wedding over?" Said shining armor as they're watching them Ash was walking towards Twilight and her friends

"Love is stronger then what's going on. " as Ash didn't saw that coming when twilight and her friends hugged him

"You saved us Ash and equestria! " said Twilight as cadence walks to Ash

"Thank you Ash you're our hero!" As Ash was blushing

"Hey its nothing we better get ready for that wedding. " they nodded as they're going to fix the wedding as Celestia appeared

"What is it Celestia? " wondered Twilight as she saw her hugged Ash

"I. ..thought I never see you again little brother said Celestia in tears that made Ash, twilight, Cadence, shining armor and the other shocked

"Brother!" They gasped

 **that's it of chapter 4 of the wedding part 2 and thank you all for the ideas and the element of truth now what do you think wwhat's going to happen when Ash learns the truth from Celestia being his older sister and was the lost prince of friendship if you want more ideas to share send more of your reviews and chapter 5 will come soon**

 **review**


	5. wedding in Canterlot part 3

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wedding in Canterlot part 3**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 63 reviews and now you're about to see Ash going to Shining Armor and Cadence ' s wedding with the of his friends and his Pokémon abilities encluding moves and his Pokémon they're going to save both the wedding and Canterlot from that mystery threat and her changelings. After they defeat their queen Ash then gets to meet one thing that shocks him that Celestia and Luna are his sisters now enjoy**

"Brother!" everyone was shocked of what they hear what their princess called Ash her brother as Twilight was the first to answer her "Celestia you must be mistaken Ash can't be your Brother?" Twilight said as Celestia speaks "It's not a mistake my student Ash is my long lost little brother the "Lost Prince of friendship." as everypony was shocked that he's the lost prince of friendship that disappeared with their mother ages ago since the kingdom of friendship was destroyed with their king Ash then speaks to Celestia "That's impossible my mother didn't mention that I have sisters." said Ash hen Celestia talked to him

"Mother Didn't told you so you will be safe Ash. Luna and I thought you were dead." just as Ash was shocked and depressed he have run off as Pikachu and Greninja were following him "Ash wait for us!" shouted Twilight as she's running after him along with her friends just as Ash was running till he was stopped by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "Ash please stop." said Fluttershy as she pleaded Ash to stop "Yeah we're here to help you." said Rainbow as Ash then stops just as Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie got to him in time

"Ash you shouldn't run off like that." said Rarity

"Why should I? I just learn that I have two sisters and my mother didn't tell me!" Ash said to them as he's calmed down as Twilight walks to him

"Ash That's what your mother wanted to do Celestia mention something that you died" As Ash realise what she mean as it hit him

"My memories!" said Ash as they heard him said that "Memories what are talking about Ash?" said Applejack as Ash is going to tell them "Since when I have discovered my abilities and my cutie mark I have somehow unlocked my memories when I was a baby then I saw my mom Delia in a different form with two more were alicorns revealed to be Celestia and Luna are my older sisters." Ash told them as they now learn about his lost memories just as Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor and Cadence show up

"It's true Ash and I think it's time to tell you about who you are" said Celestia as Ash then smiles "Tell me and the girls they need to know especially Shining Armor and Cadence." Ash told her as Celestia tells them the tale

(Celestia's tale)

"During In the kingdom of Friendship in Equestria." as the kingdom was shown up at Equestria "There was a Alicorn Prince that lives here named Auran." as Auran the prince have shown up "He wanted to be an adventurer learning about new places he wanted to go since he was alone in the castle" Auran felt lonely and wanted to be a adventurer "till he met a Alpha Pokémon named Arcues who had took him to his world then changes into a human." as Arcues takes Auran to his world then changes into human "Auran made friends with Pokémon he caught and his only two friends he had are Pikachu and Greninja." as he caught and befriended with the Pokémon with Pikachu and Greninja

"he won 5 Leagues till he met Delia then those two are in love" as Ash realise that his father was the Alicorn prince who have met and fall in love with his mother when she was his age

"that means your father was the first pony who came to Ash's world and became human then he was in love and love battles." said Twilight Celestia nodded "Yes After his adventure ended Auran told Delia that He's from another world but she wanted to come with him to see our world but he wanted her to come and they got married and live in the kingdom of friendship together." as she continues her tale "As many moons have passed those two have two Daughters was me and Luna."

"As you two came to us as princesses of Equestria!" said Rarity

"that's right but me and Luna were more happier till you came to our lives" as the Celestia and Luna were younger and get to see their little brother Ash for the first time "When you were born Ash you were destined to be our future for the kingdom of friendship." then one wanted to answer on question "If he's the future then why we haven't seen him or the kingdom of friendship?" Rainbow Dash asked till Celestia continued more "Our kingdom haven't lasted until a ruthless king of the crystal empire sees Ash as a threat to his future and wanted to kill him" as Celestia felt that memory where the king have attacked her kingdom "He Attacked our kingdom and took you from us our father send mom to her world and went after the king to save you but you two didn't came back we thought you were..." as she was in tears and hugs him

"And now you came back" Ash felt her pain then hugs her back then Luna shown up

"I've felt the same pain but that pain was the reason why I became Nightmare Moon." As Twilight and her friends were shocked and gasped of the truth from Luna "yes it's true I felt broken when we thought Ash died and we learn Dad died for trying to retrieve him I felt so broken in pain, hate and anger as I became the one you all known" Luna too was crying Ash then hugs her "Listen Luna I can't remember how I got to my world and was safe with mom but I can't believe I had sisters and I'm so happy to learn the truth but I'm here now" that made Luna happy as she was hugging him

"And I'm happy to hear that" as they did a family hug reunion then Twilight along with her friends were in tears of seeing it

"I got something in my eye" said Rarity

"I think I'm going to cry" said Rainbow Dash

"Seeing them back together is magical" said Fluttershy then Shining Armor and Cadence shown up

"Shining Armor, Cadence!" said Twilight as her brother was walking to her

"Twilight I came to say I'm sorry for not Believing you about the imposter will you ever forgive me." as Twilight smiled "Of course I do and I can't wait to see you and Cadence get married!" she was excited as Shining armor walks to Ash

"Ash I wanted to say Thank you for finding the real Cadence and saved Canterlot from the changelings and I wanted you to be my best colt" they were surprised that Shining Armor wanted Ash to be the best colt then Ash accepted the offer

"Thanks shining Armor" said Ash

"Oh my I should work on a tux for you Ash so you can be ready as a best colt." As Rarity was ready to get working on his tux then Cadence said one thing to Ash

"Ash we also want your Pokémon to join the wedding for helping saving Canterlot would they mind." as Ash looks at them then they nodded "Of course they will they're my friends they travel with me at my journeys." as they're walking back to Canterlot Ash told them he'll catch up which there's one thing that bothers him it's not about the truth of who he was till Twilight walks to him

"Ash something bothering you?" Twilight asked him

"Well since I learn who I was Twilight I've been thinking that if I go with my sisters then I won't see you, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie again." as Ash told her that made Twilight so upset

"That's right but we love having you around and you're a greatest friend we have and I see you as kind, truthful, brave, strong." which made her feel embarrassed of that then they walked together as Ash hears the voice in his head again "Don't worry Ash you will discover more of your memory soon." Ash was thinking to stop but decides to keep walking to Canterlot

(Canterlot)

As everypony was preparing the wedding for Shining Armor and Cadence since the changelings wrecked it Ash's Pokémon were a good help for fixing up the wedding as they got the food all set. Rarity have got Cadence ready for her wedding then works on Ash in his Tux "Better hold still or I'll stick you Ash." she told him "I know Rarity I'm being careful." Ash answered as he's holding still as soon she was finished then have a good look at him "Why you look handsome in the tux I did great with." she then turns him around as Ash was speechless as he sees himself in a white buttoned up shirt with long sleeves with a black bow tie. On top of that he had a black suit with elongated tails but what's a real kicker was his cufflinks that looks like his cutie mark with a blue sapphire on it as he looks at Rarity

"Thanks Rarity It's perfect" he said to her

"Welcome Ash." said Rarity then Ash was heading out of the door as he's preparing to be the best colt for the wedding as soon he got there Twilight had a look at Ash in his tux already "Wow he's so handsome in the tux." she admired him as she's blushing as the wedding is ready for Shining Armor and Cadence. She then asked Twilight something "So do you like him "Cadence asked her as Twilight was turning red "No I don't I see him as a friend." Twilight said to her as Cadence can tell she's lying and her blushing

"Twilight It's okay to tell me your secret." when Cadence told her that as she was sighed of defeat

"I do like him Cadence a lot but I'm afraid if he won't like me." Twilight confess her feelings about Ash

"Don't worry Twilight I know He'll love you too just have faith in your heart." as the wedding was ready everypony and Ash's Pokémon are all set and ready for the wedding of the Century As Celestia was ready to let them be married "The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt." everypony was cheering Ash's Pokémon were cheering all the way

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn._ And of Course the return of my brother who was both a best trainer at my mother's world and the lost prince of friendship Ash Ketchum who have show truth, courage and strong will for saving the wedding and Equestria" they all cheer Ash as Rainbow Dash did her sonic booms

After the wedding is over Ash was staring at Equestria thinking about his choice to go with his long lost sisters or stay with his friends as he made his choice as he joins the party then he's now going to make a announcement "Attention everypony I have a song to share with the newlyweds.' said Ash

"He can sing" said Twilight as Ash brings out a guitar and plays it

(Ash sings You'll be in my heart)

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
In my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Yes you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

As soon he was done singing everypony and his Pokémon were clapping and cheering him then Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Celestia, Luna and Cadance were in tears

"That song is wonderful Ash you made me believe that Shining Armor will be in my heart" said Cadance as Ash smiled

"I just love making everyone happy" Ash told her then Celestia walks to him

"Ash now that you came to our lives once again now you should come live with us." Celestia offers him to stay then Ash looks at her "Thanks Celestia but I decided to live with my new friends." he looks at Twilight and the mare six "They saved my life when I was unconscious and things won't be the same in Canterlot without them" as he looks at Celestia again "Don't worry I'll write letters to you and come visit" that made her and Luna happy

"We understand Ash and thank you" said Celestia said as Ash smiled at her then a Earth pony has brown mane then has a cutie mark who was creating a book who looks at Ash then decides to make a story about him and his adventures in Equestria. As soon as Shining Armor and Cadance left Twilight walks to Ash "Ash you really wanted to be with us." she asked him

"That's right you and the girls are my friends and..." he didn't finish as Twilight was hugging him "That's the most honest thing you did" then as soon she realise that she's still holding him then let go and turn away blushing "Ready to go home" Twilight said to a blushing pony Pokémon trainer

"Of course" as they walked

 **that's it of chapter 5 of the wedding part 5 and thank you for the ideas and also I add the song You'll be in my heart by Tarzan and also I did a cameo of myself in a oc character also known as the author Infinity Ash now soon Ash will be having a reunion of his friends and his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra if you want more ideas to share send more of your reviews and chapter 6 will come soon**

 **review**


	6. Nightmare night festival

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Nightmare night festival**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 85 reviews and now this is a Halloween special for everyone so you're about to see Ash going to have his first time of Nightmare night festival with his friends then this is going to be the first time Ash will have brother and sister bond with his long lost sister Luna now here's a Halloween special chapter and hope you enjoyed it**

"Hey Ash!" Shouted Spike as Ash was sleeping then as he yawned then stretches his back just as he opens his eyes and saw the purple baby dragon friend of his "Spike what's all going on?" Ash asked him it's been three weeks since the wedding in Canterlot of Shining Armor and Cadence since the changelings almost took over but thanks to Ash who have saved Canterlot and the wedding with the help of his Pokémon and the lost element of truth then discovered that he's the lost prince of friendship and younger brother of Celestia and Luna but his memories of how he survived was unknown to him as he sees spike on a costume looks like a dragon

"And what's with a costume?" Ash asked again

"Why I'm preparing for the Nightmare night festival Ash." Spike told him

"Nightmare...what?" Ash was confused of what that means as Twilight who wasn't ready yet hears spike going to shown him his costume for the nightmare night moon festival but knew Ash never heard of it as she walks in his room "what spike means was it's a holiday where everypony dresses up in costumes and we give the children candy too" Twilight explained to him as Ash learn that it's like Halloween but different name in Equestria "Oh, I get it this holiday is like Halloween but different since I lived with my mom at my world" Ash figured it out as Twilight nodded to him "Yeah and I was hoping you like to join us for the first time of Nightmare night festival tonight Ash" Twilight offered him to join the holiday since Ash learn who he was this will be his first time

"Sure Twilight but I need a costume for tonight" Ash told her as Twilight had a idea

"Rarity can help you make a costume for tonight Ash" Twilight said to the lost prince as Ash nodded of Twilight's idea of Rarity going to help out

"Like the idea Twilight you're a great help" said Ash as Twilight was blushing "We should get going Ash" as he nodded then they walked out of the library then head straight over to Rarity's home as they got here and opened the door Rarity hears it as she walks towards them "Ash, Twilight happy Nightmare night festival" said Rarity greeting them for the holiday "What brings you two here?" she asked them "We're to find Ash a costume for his first night of Nightmare night festival Rarity" Twilight said to Rarity as she notice it's Ash's first time of the holiday in ponyville "I'm gladly to help Ash for his first Nightmare night festival" said Rarity but she's not the only one here

"Did you say helping Ash with a costume" said Applejack

"On his first Nightmare night festival" said Rainbow Dash

"That I heard too" said Fluttershy

"Really I should help him find a costume and he gets candy!" said Pinkie pie

"Pinkie, aren't you too old for that?" Ash asked

"Pinkie just being Pinkie Ash" said Twilight as Ash understand what she mean "Well come on let's find Ash a costume so we'll celebrate Nightmare night festival with him as his friends" said Rainbow as they nodded then start looking for costumes for Ash to wear as Applejack found one "how about this" as she passes him the costume then puts it on as he looks at the mirror his costume was a plastic hoof that looks like metal, red overcoat, yellow hair, black clothes "what do you think Ash" Applejack asked him but the overcoat was too big for him "Nah not perfect Applejack" said Ash then Rainbow came with a suit looks like a red truck with blue legs and a helmet comes with a mask "how about this Ash" he tries it on and looks at the mirror but slipped because of the fake tires

"Not right Rainbow" said Ash Fluttershy came with a turtle shell. blue bandanna with blue elbow and kneepads, belt with fake swords "found one for you Ash" as Ash put it on and looks at the mirror but the shell slide off of him as Fluttershy was upset "It's alright Fluttershy the shell didn't fit anyways" said Ash as Pinkie pie brings him a red round bird with eyebrows costume "What do you think Ash" said pinkie as Ash did put it on but how will he move "That one don't have holes to put my legs in" said Ash they decided to give up till Twilight and Rarity came

"Ash remember you told us about the aura guardian Sir Aaron" said Twilight

"That's right" said Ash

"Well here's your costume!" shouted Rarity as her and Twilight show him his costume they made for him looks exactly like sir Aaron Ash looks at it as he puts it on as he has it on then looks at the mirror he was perfect on that costume as he looks at his friends "I love thanks you girls are the best friends I ever had" said Ash as the mare 6 smiled at their friend "Aw shucks it was nothing Ash" said Applejack as Ash puts his costume away "Rarity you are the best designer around ponyville" said Ash "Well everything to help my new friend now that you're all set for Nightmare night festival" said Rarity

"Hey maybe you can see Luna there" said Twilight as Ash heard it

"Luna is coming to the Nightmare night festival" said Ash in his thoughts as they left Rarity's home so they will have everything ready for the Nightmare night festival Ash has his Aaron costume on then waits for Twilight to get ready "Ugh, come on, Twilight. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival." said Spike as Ash chuckled "Easy spike She'll be ready" Ash said as they saw Twilight in the wizard costume and a beard "Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village again?" said Spike

" no spike we been talked about this I'm" Twilight was about to say who she was as Ash speaks "Star Swirl the Bearded! Father of the amniomorphic spell?" as Twilight and Spike looked at Ash wondering how did he know "I read that book Spike didn't read about obscure unicorn history?" Ash explained Twilight was surprised that Ash read the book then they hear a doorbell as spike opened the door

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" the fillies in their costumes said as Twilight gives them the candy "Hi, everypony. Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith. " said Twilight as the fillies and Granny smith left "Everyone was happy of Nightmare night festival" said Ash then they heard a screaming, squawking "What's going on?" said Ash as Pikachu who was on his costume "Pika pi" then there's thunder, lightning, more screaming

"Princess Luna!" shouted Twilight

"Luna" said Ash as the cloud kicker whimpers then he saw his long lost older sister arrive in her booming voice "Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" said Luna as Ash decides to walk over and talk to her

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" shouted Pinkie Ash looks at his friends who are still afraid of her "What is with everypony afraid of Luna" as they looked at Ash "Uh Ash She's Nightmare Moon!" said spike "She's not you saw Twilight and our friends saved her with the elements of harmony and She's my older sister that I never knew I had sisters" Ash told him as he runs to her

"Luna!" shouted Ash as Luna saw her long lost brother

"Ash Happy Nightmare night festival!" as they hugged

"Happy Nightmare night festival too" said Ash then he asked her why everypony was afraid of her "I don't know why everypony was afraid of you Luna you're not who you were" said Ash as Luna was silent for the minute "Luna you can tell me" Ash wanted to help her "I can't Ash you will end up running like the others thinking that I'm some kind a monster" Luna said to him in tears Ash learn how hurtful she was in her heart then walks to her. "You are not a monster Luna you are my sister and I want to help you" said Ash Luna looks at him means he's telling a truth

"What do you want to do Ash?" Luna asked as Ash smiled

"I like us to spend time together in Nightmare night festival as brother and sister" everypony was shocked that Ash wants to spend time with his sister who had become the one they feared Twilight and the gang were surprised that Ash was going to spend time with his long lost sister for the first time as Luna did nothing but smiled in tears "Ash That's a nicest thing you ever said to me" as Ash and Luna start having fun that they never had Applejack have set up the apple bopping game just as she saw Ash and Luna are coming over

"Ash and princess Luna are you all here for apple bopping" said Applejack

"Yes we are and Luna should go first" said Ash as he let his older sister go first "Thanks little brother" as she bops her head in the water for minutes as soon her head was up she has a apple "Way a go sis!" said Ash as Luna eats the apple "Ash you're up" said Applejack as Ash nodded and runs to it then bops his head in the water for 2 minutes as his head was up he has two apples "Golly Ash!" as Applejack, Luna clapped Ash pass his second apple to Applejack as they left Ash and Luna are having a great time as brother and sister Luna never been so happy to spend time with her long lost little brother after all those years they talked and laughed

"Ash that was the best time I ever had with you" said Luna

"You said it sis, I never have this much of a great time since at my journey" said Ash

"Was it true that they never talked to you again" said Luna as Ash nodded "Misty and Brock didn't bother talking to me again but three people I knew who never did this to me was May, Dawn and Serena." Ash said as Luna asked him something more "Do they love you" she asked as Ash heard that then told her "Yes they do have a crush on me since I met them" said Ash but Luna wanted to ask him one thing "Do you like Twilight" she said as Ash was blushing then looked at the stars "I do love her a lot but I'm afraid if she said no " Ash told her his feelings to Twilight but was afraid to tell her

"Ash it's okay I know Twilight will love you just have faith in your will and truth" Luna said to Ash as he smiled and looks at her "You're a best big sister I ever had Lulu" Ash give her a nickname to show he's now see her as his sister "You're a best little brother Ash" they share their hug then they're heading back to the party because Ash is going to perform a song and a concert thanks to the mayor "Ponies of ponyville we like to present to you a very special Nightmare night festival treat ever our long lost prince who was a trainer and our hero is now performing a concert to give us a scare of our lifetime now please welcome Ash Ketchum!" said the mayor as everypony was clapping

"what do you think Ash is dressing up in the concert?" said Rainbow

"Maybe something spooky" said Fluttershy

"Or really scary" said Rarity

"Or very very very scary" said Pinkie

"Let's hope not" said Applejack as they notice the curtains "the curtains are opening" said Twilight as they see them open then a eerie fog appeared in the graveyard was been made in the stage then they saw Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokémon in zombies, ghosts, and monster costumes but an coffin was opened as they saw Ash but wearing a costume that looks like a grim reaper as he begins to sing

(Ash sings the monster mash)

I was working in the lab, late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise

He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
He did the mash, he did the monster mash

From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes

They did the mash, they did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They did the mash, they did the monster mash

The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolfman,  
Dracula, and his son

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'

They played the mash, they played the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
They played the mash, it caught on in a flash  
They played the mash, they played the monster mash

Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
Opened the lid and shook his fist and said  
"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist? "

It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was graveyard smash  
It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash

Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

Then you can mash, then you can monster mash  
The monster mash, and do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash, then you can monster mash

just he was done everypony clapped to him "Now that's what I call a special Nightmare night festival" said Pinkie as she was bouncing in happiness "Ash that was the best concert you perform and scary" said Twilight "why thank you Twilight" said Ash who was blushing from her liking the concert "Ash It's great we spend time together as brother and sister" said Luna who was more happy then before "It's great that we get to know more as true siblings sis" said Ash as everypony was ready to go back to their homes "well I should go back too" said Luna as she's ready to go

"hey Lulu" said Ash as Luna stops and looks at him

"give Celestia this letter to her" Ash did kept his promise as he gives Luna a letter for their older sister "Thanks little bro" as they shared their goodbye hug as Luna left which shows that she had a best Nightmare night festival ever with her little brother

 **that's it of chapter 6 of the Nightmare night festival and hope you enjoy this Halloween special everyone and also I add the song monster mash and also I did a costumes you saw Ash was wearing were similar to Edward Elric, optimus prime, Leonardo (tmnt) and red from the angry birds now soon Ash will be having a reunion of his friends and his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra if you want more ideas to share send more of your reviews and chapter 7 of the crystal empire will come in 4 parts soon**

 **review**

 **P.S. Happy Halloween everyone**


	7. party, bad welcoming and ugly dogs

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Good party the bad welcoming and the ugly diamond dogs**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 112 reviews and now this chapter will show where Twilight along with her friends including Celestia and Luna are going to make a surprise party for Ash for welcoming him and his pokemon to ponyville and saving Canterlot from changelings but Ash will be seeing more than just a party now enjoy chapter 7**

(Kanto)

in pallet town of Kanto region a group of friends are searching for someone with worried faces as May came back from Viradian city "Anything May?" said Iris who was talking to her "I looked everywhere at Viradian city but they haven't see him or his pokemon" said May then Iris told her the same "Me and Cilan looked at Vermillion city but they didn't see him either" said Iris as Tracey and Cilan saw Brock, Max along with Lillie and Mallow came back from celadon city "did you found him guys" said Tracey as they said to them that he's not in celadon city "I can't believe he's gone" said Mallow as Brock looks at them "Things aren't good in japan Kari. Sora and Mimi were worried too but them and the others didn't found him at all" said Brock

"That's terrible" said Cilan

"I hope He's alright" said Lillie

"None of this wouldn't happen if Misty hadn't said those hurtful words to him" said Max who was angry at her Misty never seen Max that angry before" guys II didn't mean to get mad at him it was a accident" but they don't buy it as they saw Dawn' Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Delia walking to them "Any luck" said Serena as they denied because they looked everywhere but he's not everywhere in kanto "I wish we see Ash again I miss him" said Bonnie as she's crying in tears just then Delia heard Arceus in her mind saying to her "go to the portal" as Delia sees Ash's footprints so did the others as they follow the footprints as they saw a rock which was a portal Ash went inside that took him to Equestria as Delia remembers the portal

"I thought I never see it again" said Delia as Clemont looks at her "You know that rock Delia" said Clemont as Deia nodded "Yes but it's not a ordinary rock it's a portal that enters to another world I remember since I met Ash's father" the others were shocked and surprised as they saw Delia was going in "Delia!" they shouted as she went in the portal "If she's going in there me too " said Dawn as she went in the portal "I'm in Ash could be in here" May was running so was Brock, Tracey, Max, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Mallow are in the portal "Guys wait we don't know if he's in here or not" said Misty as Lillie looks at her "You're staying here misty we need someone to make sure our friends in japan know where Ash is" as Lillie was running to the portal

(Hour later)

everyone was waking up "What a ride" said Max as they saw the new scenery of everfree forest "Where are we?" said Dawn as they looked everywhere "It's so paradise" as May gets up then saw something different about herself as she saw her hands are now hooves "Wha" as she saw herself as a earth pony then looks at her friends Brock, Tracey and Max are earth ponies. Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Lillie are Pegasus then Mallow, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont are unicorns "What are we?" said Iris as they heard Delia "You're all ponies" as they saw her she looks just like Celestia but has her hair color as she's a Alicorn "welcome to Equestria guys " as they saw the scenery of the entire world

"So beautiful" said Bonnie

"My kind a place" said Lillie

"I'm thinking of living here" said Dawn then Delia is now flying "I think I know where to find Ash come on" said Delia as they follow her then Dawn wants to ask her something "Delia how do you know about Equestria" she asked as Delia looks at her "That's where Auran lives since I found out he's a prince of friendship here but an Aicorn like me" Dawn was surprised that Ash's father was royalty since he became a trainer as she told her that they were married and lived here since the pokemon league "That's romantic then Ash was born" said Dawn as Delia smiled "Actually his two sisters are born before him named Celestia and Luna" Delia said as they reach their destination as they saw ponyville

"Nice place" said May

"Ash cloud be everywhere in here" said Max

"We should split up" said Bonnie as Delia agreed as they split into groups "We'll all meet at this spot till we find Ash" said Iris as they left May, Brock, Tracey and Max are at the side of ponyville where they're searching for Ash but Max smell cake "Guys I smell cake " as Max was to towards the scent "Max get back here" said May as they follow him till they reach to the cakes home where Max looks at all the bakery inside so did May, Brock and Tracey "Wow so many bakery" said Tracey as they saw Mrs. cake who was baking then saw them

"Why hello there you're new" said Mrs. cake

"Hi sorry about that my brother smell your cake there" said May

"Oh, you mean the one Pinkie pie is taking to the surprise party" as Mrs. cake points at Pinkie pie who was putting a cake in package "Ash is going to love the cake that I made for him" said Pinkie as May, Brock, Tracey and Max heard that she knows Ash as May walks to her "Excuse me you know Ash" said May as Pinkie looks at her "Yes I do He's my greatest friend ever why you ask" said Pinkie who was so excited "Well were his friends who are from the other world" said Brock as Pinkie Pie heard that "Gasp you are his friends who didn't came to his party because you wanted to do your lives shame on you" Pinkie wasn't happy with them at all

"I know what we did that's terrible but we came to find him to tell him how sorry we are will you take us to him" said Tracey

"Yeah he's our friend and always our friend" said Max

"please" said May as Pinkie just being Pinkie

"Come on then I'm sure He'll be happy to see you" said Pinkie pie as she's bouncing with the cake

"How did Ash made friends with her so fast" said Brock as they followed her

(Iris and Cilan)

Iris and Cilan are walking outside of Ponyville as they're searching for Ash they walked and walked "How hard is it to find Ash we don't know what he looks like" said Iris as they're walking till they notice a cloud house "Is that a cloud that is a shape of a house?" said Cilan as they looked then spots Rainbow Dash with a small filly with purple hair who are doing their basic stuff as Rainbow did a nice sonic rainboom "Holy Moly!" said Iris as she landed "That's awesome Rainbow Dash" said the Pegasus who was like a sister figure to her "Thanks Scotaloo Ash is going to love that performance I did" said Rainbow Dash as Scotaloo was excited too "It's great that you want me to come so I can meet him" said Scotaloo as Iris and Cilan heard that they knew him as they walked to them

"Hey there do you know Ash" said Iris

"Of course he's my friend and he rocks" said Rainbow Dash

"Were making a surprise party for him you know him too" said Scotaloo

"Were his friends from his world Iris and Cilan" said Cilan as Rainbow heard those names from Ash as she's not happy "So you're his so called friends who abandon him because of your own lives" shouted Rainbow as they learn that she knows about them abandon Ash "What we did was wrong to Ash we came to find him to let him know we're still friends" said Iris

"Can you take us to him we miss him" said Cilan as Rainbow calm down a bit she accept them to come then looks at Iris "I'm keeping my eyes on you" as she's flying with Scotaloo "Did she just threaten me" said Iris as they followed him "But wait what did you mean Ash rocks" said Cilan as she looks "Are you kidding he just saved Canterlot from the Changelings and the wedding too" said Rainbow as they continue walking and talking

(Lillie)

Lillie found herself in the forest again as she was searching for Ash she search more "Ash where are you I knew that Misty was more cruel to him" said Lillie as she see Fluttershy who was with her birds preparing a song for the surprise "perfect you guys now the song was finished we can go the surprise party and Ash will love this gift I found for him" said Fluttershy as he brings a gift with her when Lillie heard that she knows Ash as she's walking to her "Excuse me do you know Ash" said Lillie as Fluttershy looks at her "Yes I do I'm Fluttershy" said Fluttershy "Nice to meet you I'm Lillie Ash's friend from his world" said Lillie "Ash didn't told me about you but it's great to meet you" said Fluttershy they became good friends as they're going to the party she mention as Lillie walks with Fluttershy

(Mallow)

Mallow was been walking over at the other side hoping to find Ash soon It's been several hours as her trail went cold for finding him "This is going to be harder than I thought" she said as she even don't know where she was at as well she decided to walk more till she saw the farm as good luck for her "I might be lucky maybe whoever lives here knows where Ash Is" as she decided to run towards the farm but she notice Applejack and her little sister Apple Bloom was getting ready for the surprise party for Ash too as they bring Apple cider and Apple pie

"Perfect everything is all set for the surprise" said Applejack

"And It's great that you bring me along to meet Ash for the first time" said Apple Bloom as Mallow heard that then runs towards them

"Excuse me did you know Ash?" said Mallow as Applejack looks at her "You bet I do sugarcube he's my friend and has great honesty in his heart you know him" she asked as Mallow spoke "Yes I'm his friend Mallow from the Aloha region" she said as Applejack welcomed her to her farm then she ask Applejack something "What are you two doing with those two items" she asked "We're planning a surprise party for Ash to show how he saved Canterlot and welcome him to ponyville" said Apple Bloom as Mallow likes to help them so his surprise will be perfect

(Serena, Bonnie and Clemont)

the three trio are searching for Ash at every side of ponyville they looked everywhere for him "I knew I should've packed my components for a invention" said Clemont as they walked and walked "Ash where are you" said Serena as they keep walking more till they notice Rarity and her sister Sweetie belle who are working on what appeared to be a suit for somepony "Almost finished" said Rarity as she's measuring the sleeve "I bet Ash will like it" said Sweetie belle talking to her sister "I know he will" as She's doing up a Pokeball with a sword logo on the back when She's going to pick a diamond for the circle but run out "Oh, my we're out of diamonds" said Rarity "You should find some so you can complete Ash's suit" said Sweetie Belle as Rarity agreed with her sister as soon Serena walks to her

"Excuse me are you a friend of Ash's" said Serena

"Yes I am why you ask?" said Rarity

"Were his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie" said Clemont as Rarity heard those names but was angry

"You're his selfish friends he been telling about who haven't came to his party" said Rarity

"We know but it was our friend misty who did it not us we always be there for him" said Bonnie

"She's telling the truth Rarity besides I'm starting to like her" said Sweetie Belle

"We can hep you find the diamonds" said Serena as Rarity smiled then bring them along to help just then something was in the bush watching three eyes showing up "There she is" said the third looking "We need her to find the diamonds" said the second one staring "When I give a word we grab her and head to the cave we known " the first appeared to be a leader when they appeared to be dogs who had a hobby for diamonds as they leaped and ambushed them

(Dawn and Delia)

the two are on the search for Ash as they looked around for him which they started out at Canterlot "Perhaps they know where Ash is" said Dawn as they're entering in the guards let them in because they mistake Delia for Celestia as they looked around but no luck finding Ash "If he's not in here then where is he at?" said Dawn as Deila looked at her "I wish I knew Dawn" said Delia as a new voice shown up "Mother" as Delia looked behind her then she saw what made her happy "Celestia" as they walked to each other with tears "I miss you so much" said Celestia

"Me too look how you grown" said Delia

"that's Celestia" said Dawn as she nodded

"Yes she's Ash's older sister along with Luna" said Deila as Luna was walking then saw Delia

"Mommy" she said as she hugged her

"Hi Lulu" said Delia hugging her then let's go "Girls this is Dawn a friend of your brother's" said Delia

"So you're the one Ash mentioned about"

"It's great for me to talk to his sisters if we know where Ash is" said Dawn

"Don't worry Dawn we know where he is we can take you to him " that made them happy as they're walking with them to see Ash once more at Twilight's house Twilight and spike are getting ready for the party as well but it seems Twilight got him a special gift "You think Ash will love it Twilight" said Spike as he looks at it "Of course he will spike he loves adventure so I got him a Adventure book" said Twilight as Spike looks at it "it said Adventure and Romance are you actually falling for him" as Twilight was blushing "No I wasn't just mind your own business" said Twilight who was hiding her blush from spike as she heard a door

"Coming" as Twilight was walking to the door and saw her friends and her teacher with the group minus Rarity, Sweetie belle, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie "Hi guys everything all set" said Twilight then looks at the group "And who are they that are coming to the party" said Twilight as Celestia speaks "Twilight this is our mother Delia Ketchum and they are Ash's friends" said Celestia as Twilight heard his friends that made her mad "You mean the ones who betrayed him give me one reason why they come" said Twilight

"Whoa easy there we just want to talk to him" said May

"Yes we want him to know how sorry we were to him" said Brock as the others were going to continue till they heard Bonnie "Guys help" as they looked and saw her with Serena, Clemont and Sweetie belle

"What happen to you" said Lillie who was worried

"Our new friend Rarity was kidnapped" said Clemont

"What!"

"Some group of dogs came and jumped us took her to some cave" said Serena

"Diamond dogs" said Twilight and her friends

"You know them" said Iris

"It's a long story but right now we need to save Rarity" said Rainbow Dash as they're going to save Rarity as Twilight looks at the citizens of ponyville "all of you start finishing the party till we get back" said Twilight as they're heading towards the trail they left as they're following somepony spots them following paw prints later dug up tunnels "They need our help right pikachu" said Ash as pikachu was riding on his back "Pika" as they're on the road Twilight and the group have made it to the cave "This place brings back old times" said Applejack as they're inside looking for Rarity as they spot her in a shackle around her neck

"There she is Let's save her" said Rainbow

"Something isn't right if Rarity was here where there be a guard, a trap or..." as Max stop when the torch was out until he said "An Ambush" then they were caught by the diamond dogs who placed shackles on them "We knew you come back for her then we thought bring more ponies as our slaves for revenge" said the leader who was holding the key for the shackles Twilight was going to use her magic but nothing happen "Magic Shackles perfect to keep you from using Alicorn or unicorn magic" said the Leader "Just you wait till we get out of this shackle you're going down" said Applejack

"Oh, I'm shaking without this key you're helpless" as the leader laugh till he notice something took the key "Where's the key" as the familiar voice appeared "You mean this key bad dog" as they saw Ash and Pikachu not to mention the first time his friends saw what he look like

"Ash" shouted Mare six

"Wow Ash is so handsome" said Dawn

"Another one but a powerful magic bring him to me boys he will make a perfect slave" as the two dogs are going after him Ash fights back with pikachu but they went underground but pikachu won't get them if they're underground "If we can't get you outside but I can flush you out" as Ash walks to the hole then he used water gun as a wave of water was bringing them up just as they're up Ash and pikachu use thunderbolt together then zapped the two "Never send them to do the real dog's job" as the leader is chasing Ash underground Ash throws them the keys

"Ill keep him busy" Ash said as he's leading him out of the cave "Face it runt once I catch you I'll have more slaves to complete my mine" said the leader as Ash sees his destination "You maybe greedy but are you smart" as Ash moved out of the was lead the leader to the edge falling

"Dang It!" as he fell Ash saw the two dogs cornered him

"You're history runt"

"Yeah for beating the boss" as Ash have one more friend

"You two may be big and mean so was Krookodile" as they saw Krookodile he's lot bigger than they are "You win" as they coward off like little pups running as soon he got back the mare six run to him so did his old friends hugging him "Thanks Ash" they said to him as he smiled

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash who was not happy with his friends who had betrayed him

"Ash we came to say we're sorry for abandon you and we were wrong about continue our lives we were selfish when you left will you ever forgive us" said Brock as Ash was surprised as he then smiled at his friends "Of course I do " as they're walking back to Twilight's Ash told them about his time at ponyville and told him who he really was all along "No way You're really a lost prince" said May as Ash nodded "Yes and this is my element of harmony of truth and this is my cutie mark it gives me pokemon abilities and attacks with my Aura" they were amazed as they got ther

"Ash mind you closed your eyes" said Twilight as Ash did as they walked in Ash open his eyes then

"Surprise!" shouted everypony as sh saw it was a party

"What's all this guys" said Ash

"It's a party for you Ash for welcome to Equestria and saving Canterlot" said Pinkie pie as Ash was surprised of all this "You guys made it for me" said Ash as they nodded "Yeah You're our special friend Ash you help us a lot like a true friend and hero" said Rainbow as Ash teared up with a smile knowing he had great friends "Thanks girls you're the best" as they hugged so did his old friends as Ash looks at them "Let's get this party started" shouted Ash as the ponies and Ash's pokemon celebrate Delia was walking o Ash

"It's great to see you happy here Ash"

"Yeah mom but You're happy too by having a family together again" said Ash

 **that's it of chapter 7 and hope you enjoy this special everyone and also I add the cameo of the Digimon characters in the story and the return of the diamond dogs along with reunion of Delia with Celestia and Luna now soon Ash will be having a Christmas special of his friends and having time Celestia his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra if you want more ideas to share send more of your reviews and chapter 8 of heart warmings eve the crystal empire will come in 4 parts soon**

 **review**


	8. heart of hearth warmings eve

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 8**

 **the Heart of hearth warmings eve**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 126 reviews and now this chapter is a Christmas special where Ash learns about hearth warmings eve then he spends time with his old and new friends but also he's going to spend time with his long lost sister Celestia just like when he spends time with Luna now enjoy the Christmas special chapter 8**

(Twilight's house)

Ash and pikachu were sleeping at their room since it's been a month when he met his old friends again at the party the mare six made for him as Ash was dreaming away in his mind till he wakes up and notice a snowflake as he looks at the window "Winter is here Pikachu is that great" said Ash as pikachu looks a the wonderland of snow "Pika" said pikachu as they saw Applebloom and her friends making a snowpony "Morning girls" shouted Ash as the cmc saw Ash at the window "Morning Ash" said Applebloom who was waving to him "Like our snowpony Ash" said Sweetie belle as Ash looked at it more "Yes I do he looks just like me" said Ash looking at his snowpony duplicate "he is you we made it for you since you saved Canterlot" said Scotaloo

"Thanks girls " said Ash then he notice his friends walking towards Canterlot talking about something

" We're getting closer! " said Twilight

 **"** I can hardly wait!" said Rainbow

" I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting! [softly] Woo-hoo!" said Fluttershy

"Hooo-wee! Canterlot, here we come!" said Applejack

"Oh, I do hope I look festive enough!" said Rarity as Pinkie sees Ash

"Look it's Ash girls" said Pinkie as Ash was walking towards them "Hey girls where are you six going?" Ash asked them where they're going in such a hurry "We're going to Canterlot to celebrate Hearth warmings eve Ash" said Applejack Ash was confused of the name of the holiday "Hearth warmings eve?" questioned Ash as Twilight knew Ash never heard it but she walks to him "Hearth warmings eve is our special holiday where we put up our tree, sing carols together, and we give each other gifts but the best part of them all being together with friends and family." Twilight said to him as Ash remembers it's resemblance "I understand what you mean" said Ash as he comes with them to Canterlot "Ash do you and your mother celebrate at winter" said Rarity

"Yes Rarity we celebrate a holiday but we called it Christmas " Ash told them that it just like their holiday since his time as a human which got them amazed of his times "That's a wonderful holiday you have Ash" said Fluttershy as Ash smiled at his friends "Thanks girls" as they're walking they see Canterlot ahead "We're here just in time too" said Rainbow Dash as Ash looks at Canterlot then he thinks about one thing he wanted to do "Since I have spend time with my sister Luna I have share my chance of a bond with her maybe if I spend more time with my eldest sister Celestia" Ash said in his mind as the girls saw Ash's other friends are here as they walked to them except for Ash as Twilight looks at him

"Ash are you coming?" said Twilight

"You go ahead I'll have to do something" ash said as Twilight left to meet with the gang as Ash looks around then sees a jewelry store which gives Ash enough time to get special gifts for his sisters in Canterlot Celestia and Luna were spending time with their mother Delia as they're walking together "Is it great we get to spend together with you mommy" said Luna who was more happy to be with Delia "And I'm more happy to see you two again" Delia smiled with a tear as she nuzzled her daughter Celestia was happy to see her mother and sister but wasn't the same without her father "Mom. Luna you go on ahead I'll go walking " Delia understand her problem as they walked away as Celestia was looking at the balcony as she heard a voice

"Celestia" as she looked and saw Ash standing at the spot

"Hi Ash" said Celestia Ash notice her sorrow in her heart

"Are you feeling okay Celestia? you look upset" Ash asked his older sister about her sorrow "I just not in a holiday spirit today Ash I'm glad I get to see you and Mom but I sure wish this family is perfect with Dad" Celestia told him Ash understand that same pain as he have but he walks towards her "Celestia I was wondering if we spend time together in Hearth warmings eve as Brother and Sister" Ash offered her a chance to spend time with him Celestia was feeling joy in her heart because of one thing she didn't have was spending time with her brother "Ash I love to" as they start walking together at Canterlot Twilight was thinking of finding Ash a present for him but she's not the only one

"That will be perfect for Ash" said Cilan

"I hope He likes it Twilight" said Lillie as they looked at the present Twilight got

"Well he loves adventures thought it will be perfect for him" said Twilight

"It sounds like you love him" said May as she looks at her

"No I'm only his friend" Twilight lied as a pink streak was showing as she walks off as for Ash who was walking with Celestia seeing everypony was spending time with their friends and family making gingerbread house "It brings me back from my youth when I spend time with Mom and Dad" said Celestia as Ash smiles "Your memory is a perfect treasure to share Celes" Ash said as Celestia smiled of the nickname he give her as they saw a somepony was preparing to sing for everypony but felt nervous if she won't turns out it was sweetie belle wanted to sing "I can't do it " she said Celestia felt bad for her but she saw Ash walking to her

"Sweetie Belle What's wrong" said Ash

"I was going to practice for the hearth warmings eve but I was to scared to do it" she told him as Ash smiled

"I'll help you how about we start from the top" Ash brings out a leaf then he tells Sweetie belle to sing as he plays the grasswhistle

(Sweetie Belle sings)

I wish you a hearth warmings eve  
I wish you a hearth warmings eve  
I wish you a hearth warmings eve  
And a happy New moon  
Glad tidings I bring  
To you and your kin  
Glad tidings for Hearth warmings eve  
And a happy New moon

I want some milk and cookies  
I want some milk and cookies  
I want some milk and cookies  
Please bring it right here  
Glad tidings I bring  
To you and your kin  
Glad tidings for hearth warmings eve  
And a happy New moon

as soon she was done singing she looked at Ash "Thanks Ash and I love your song you played" said Sweetie Belle as Ash laughed "It was nothing I love helping everyone especially in holidays" said Ash as Sweetie belle is ready to meet up with her friends with the song as Ash walks to Celestia who was surprised of her brother helping a friend's sister with such kindness in him "Ready to travel more sis" said Ash as Celestia nodded "Lets go then brother" as they walked laughing they start throwing snowballs at each other then they helped everypony too just as they reach to the spot of Canterlot

"I never have so much fun with you for ages Ash" said Celestia

"It's great that I get to spend time with my own sister" said Ash as they laughed together then she looks at him "You remind me of dad" said Celestia as Ash was surprised of what she said to him as Ash looks at her "What does he look like our dad" Ash asked her of what their father was like "He's kind, helps other, show them the path of the future for us, he's a great trainer with his pokemon and a good king we spend Hearth warmings eve together and have fun but it wasn't the same till you came to my life and made it better" said Celestia as she tears up but felt a hug "You're not alone anymore Celes now that were a family again" said Ash as she hugged him back

"Thank you brother" as they let go then they notice Delia and Luna were watching them all along but in tears "Ash that's wonderful thing you said to her" said Delia in tears watching her son made his sister happy as Luna hugs him "And a best little brother we ever have in our lives" said Luna as Ash smiled at them "Thanks and I got you two something special" Ash gives his sisters two necklaces with special jewels he had during his journey as human were now made into shapes of sun and the moon as Celestia and luna were in tears of joy as they put them on

"Thank you brother we love them and we got you something too" said Luna as her and Celestia give him a present as he opened it then saw it was a pendant with a blue jewel as a shape of the legendary pokemon ho ho as he looks at his sisters "Dad made it for your after he died hope you like it" said Celestia as Ash puts it on then smiles at them "I love it but I have one gift to bring to my old and new friends" said Ash as for them when they heard about one special song Ash is going to sing to them " I heard Ash has a song to sing for us" said Iris

"I can't wait to hear it" said Mallow

"Me too" said Serena

"I wonder what song is it" said Bonnie

"we just have to wait and see" said Max

"We don't have to he just arrive at the stage" said Tracey as they saw Ash coming to the stage " hi everypony I want to sing a special song for my old and new friends of showing them the heart of hearth warmings eve to share for them in yours and my heart of being part of both worlds as friends and family " as Ash is ready to sing the song to his friends and everypony

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still going strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothing standing in our way  
Here I am

as soon as Ash was done singing everypony was teared up and clapping and cheering for him so was his old and new friends "that song is wonderful" said Dawn clapping "It's made my feeling the holiday cheer" said Brock clapping along to his friend "I think I'm gonna cry" said Rarity "Me too" said Fluttershy as Twilight have a idea " guys et's go to my place and give Ash a very special gift" said Twilight as they nodded Ash watches them leaving as Celestia walks to him "Do you love my student Ash" Celestia said Ash was surprised and blushing that she knew he loves Twiight

"Yes I do Love her but what if she don't love me" said Ash

"Tell her your feelings she'll understand if you don't you'll let your heart be empty for your life" Celestia have just helped Ash of a advice to let him choose to believe in his heart to tell her as Ash smiled "Thanks Celes" as he hugs her then starts running "Merry Hearth warmings eve sister" he shouted as he left Celestia didn't say anything but smiled as soon Ash got to Twilight's house till he saw a present in his room with a letter

"Dear Ash

thank you for that song you sing to us it touch our hearts including mine you have inspired me of your heart of hearth warmings eve now I hope you love your present we got for you and we just want to know that we are your friends to the end forever in our hearts

from Twilight"

Ash smiled as he opened his gift he saw what made him happy was a flute that resembles his grasswhistle learn she made it for him "Thank you my friends and Twilight" as he starts playing  
 **that's it of chapter 8 and hope you enjoy this special Christmas chapter and also I add the song here I am in the story and adding where Ash and Celestia have brother and sister bond together now soon Ash will be having a his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra if you want more ideas to share send more of your reviews and chapter 8 of heart warmings eve the crystal empire will come in 4 parts soon**

 **review**

 **p.s.**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year**


	9. crystal empire pt 1

**Rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 9**

 **the crystal empire pt. 1**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 145 reviews and now I'm starting the crystal empire where Ash begins to learn the truth about who destroyed his kingdom and how did he end up at his mother's world now he's heading to the crystal empire along with Twilight and his friends but this would be a test for him as well and Twilight's test so enjoy**

(Canterlot)

in Canterlot Celestia was in her room looking at her portrait of her father Auran "I hope you're watching us. I want you to know that our brother Ash is home he's just like you and became a strong trainer and told me about his journey but hope you watch over him for mom, Luna and me we miss you father" Celestia then felt a tear coming down her eye just then she heard the royal guard coming

"I am simply to tell you that _it_ has returned. " as the guard gives Celestia the message as she starts reading it

 **"** [gasp] Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor." said Celestia

"Yes, Your Highness." as they're off to find Cadance and Shining armor

 **"** _My dearest Twilight, you must come to Canterlot at once." Celestia said in her mind as Luna came "Did you heard Celes" said Luna as she nodded "Yes Luna I afraid It's time to tell Ash about the crystal empire" Celestia said to her_

(Twilight's house)

Ash was sleeping at his room since at his times being at Equestria It's been a year since he helped his friends including twilight's brother's wedding from the changelings he learns that he has sisters but It's great for him to know them for the first time just then he heard a noise

[panicked breathing]

" Where are all my quills? Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no... Ugh! I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?! "

[thud]

"What in the world?" Ash wondered

"Pika" pikachu was the same as they're up then went out of their room till they saw Twilight was panicking "Flash cards! I should make some flash cards. Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. _Ever_. That isn't going to be enough cards." Twilight was on the hurry for a reason

 **"** Twilight, calm down. It's just a test." said Spike as Twilight looks at him

""Just a test? _Just a test_!? Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because _it's just a test_?!" she exclaimed

 **"** Uh... yes. " spike said

 **"** I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'." said Applejack

 **"** Urgh!"

[explosion]

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ash asked as they see him and pikachu

"Ash you're just in time" said Twilight

"Time?" Ash was confused

"Celestia and Luna wants you to Canterlot for a test" said Applejack as Ash have understand what they meant "I get it but why a test" Ash asked them just then they notice a new voice appeared "Excuse me but is this where Ash lives" as they looked at the yellow pony has red hair "Who's she?" said Twilight as Ash looks at her then recognized her "Misty what are you doing here" Ash was not happy to see her "You know her Ash?" said Applejack

"Yes she's my friend who had betray me" Ash said as soon as Twilight heard and know who misty was but she wasn't happy "You have a lot of nerve of showing up for what you did with Ash" Twilight shouted at misty as she looks at her "and who are you supposed to be" Misty Asked in a angry tone at Twilight "I'm Twilight Sparkle Ash's new friend" Twilight said just as Misty was stunned by hearing that

"We should get going" said Applejack as they nodded then start heading to Canterlot as Misty was standing here "That little know and all" she seem to be jealous of Twilight maybe because she has a crush on Ash

(Canterlot)

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Luna asked her older sister

 **"** Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon." said Celestia as Luna was more worried about what she feared **"** The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, worse of them all if Ash knows about it my sister." Luna was feared about letting her long lost little brother know about the empire "They will succeed at her task. And when they do, we'll know that they are that much closer to being ready." Celestia said to her just as Ash and Twilight came **"**

"Ahem" as they looked at them

"Trust me, little sister."

 **"** You wanted to see me and Ash? To give us a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work. Sorry, sorry!" Twilight said

"easy Twilight calm down" said Ash

"Thanks Ash" Twilight thanked him as Ash turns away blushing

"This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned." Celestia said as Twilight was shocked

"The Crystal Empire? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th–" Twilight wants to continue

"There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire." said Celestia as an evil unicorn king called himself sombra ruled the empire and made crystal ponies as slaves chains were been rattling as they're put to work just as Ash was concerned about Sombra as he walks to his older sister Celestia "How do you know about Sombra?" Ash asked her as Celestia knew it's time

"Ash Sombra was the one who attack our kingdom when you were born" Celestia told him as Ash was shocked of what he heard "When he ruled the crystal empire Sombra heard the news about you were born." Sombra watches his slaves until he sense a strong Aura and magic "He saw you as a threat to his future he came and attacked our kingdom but I let my guard down because I was going to protect you Sombra came and took you as he dragged you away Dad went after him to save you" as Celestia finished her story Ash was more devastated of learning the truth

"What happened to Sombra anyway" Ash wants to know

"He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north." Celestia said to Ash then there's more she's going to share about the bad news "But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air. If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it." as Celestia looks at him and Twilight

"You want me and Twilight to help protect an entire empire?" Ash asked

"It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you two will pass." said Celestia

"How do we begin?" said Twilight

"By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Celestia told them

"My brother is there?" Twilight asked

 **"** He is. And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies." Celestia said

 **"** But what if I fail?" Ash said

 **"** You won't." said Celestia

 **"** But what if–" Twilight was cut off

 **"** You _won't_. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?" said Celestia

 **"** Mm-hmm!"

 **"** Then go. There is no time to lose." she aid as they nodded and ready to go as Celestia sees Ash wearing his pendant makes her happy just as they left she looked at the sky "Father if you hear my voice please watch over my brother and my student" she prayed for Auran to watch over them just as the Ash and Twilight are going to their friends telling them the news

"Which is why we must be prepared" Ash said

"Uh, prepared for what exactly?" said spike

"Ash, Twilight! Uh, did you pass?" said Applejack

 **"** Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia? " said Pinkie pie

 **"** Not quite. We're going to the Crystal Empire!" said Twilight

 **"** Huh?"

 **"** Crystal what?" said Rainbow Dash

"she said crystal empire guys and something tells me it's bad news" said May as Ash nodded "that's right which is why we are going to meet shining armor over here we already found a train that can take us to the crystal empire" as Ash told them Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie including three of Ash's friends Dawn, Clemont and May decided to join them as soon they made it then they saw Misty

"What do you want trying to force Ash to don't go" Twilight don't trust her much

"Easy I heard what's going thought I care to help this time" Misty said to them as they all went in "I agreed with Twilight and I'm keeping my eyes on you if you try to force my friend" Rainbow Dash threaten misty as she went in

"she scares me when she threatens me" Misty said as she went in then the train starts moving

train whistle]

As soon the train made it's stop "Last stop everypony out" said Clemont as they are all out then they start traveling at the snow storm

[strong wind blowing]

 **"** Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves."" Rarity said to them as they're wearing scarves traveling through the storm "Who said we made fun of you?" Ash said to her "Pika" pikachu agreed with him

[grunts]

"Ash is right I didn't say a word. Whoa! Hey! C'mere..."

[fades out]

 **"** Twilight!" as Twilight heard the familiar voice as she sees her brother

 **"** Shining Armor?'" said Ash and Twilight

"Ash, Twily! You made it! We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." Shining Armor said to them Ash knew that it's a bad news

 **"** [gulp] What kind of things?" said Fluttershy

 **"** Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned." Shining Armor said to them

"What" Ash said

 **"** Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place." Shining armor said which means Celestia was right about the curse

 **"** But Princess Celestia said Ash and I were being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected." Twilight said as they heard a sound

[howl]

[gasp]

"Th-That's one of the things, isn't it?" as Fluttershy points at the evil shadow just behind them "Guh. We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!" shouted Shining Armor as they nodded and start running as the shadow roars and starts aftering them "Go, go!" said Twilight as they continue running as Shining Armor sees the crystal empire "Almost there." Shining Armor said to them

[growls]

As they see the shadow is coming closer Shining Armor used his magic at the shadow to give his sister and her friends time to get in but the shadow dodge and hits Shining armor at the horn Ash saw this then runs to help him "Flamethrower!" ash breaths fire at the shadow until he revealed to be Sombra "You" Ash looks at him "Ah The price at last and I just remembered your not a prince anymore since your kingdom was destroyed thanks to your father now I'll get to kill you" Sombra laughed as Ash was carrying Shining Armor as they're reaching towards the barrier just as they made it

[gasps for breath] Everypony okay?" Twilight said

[general agreement whilst gasping for breath]

 **"** Oh, no! Shining Armor, your horn!" Twilight runs to her brother and looked at his horn

[electric crackling]

 **"** Sparkleriffic!" said Pinkie pie

 **"** It's _gorgeous_! Absolutely _gorgeous_! [mumbles incoherently] There are no words!" said Rarity

 **"** Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery." said Applejack

 **"** Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me." Rainbow Dash

 **"** A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni–" just as she realise it was a joke

[laughing]

"Very funny." as they're going in Twilight looks at Ash as she walks to him

"Ash are you okay?" she asked him

"I can't believe he returned now he wants me dead" Ash said which made her worried if Sombra kills him "Ash Let's go" Twilight said as they're heading in the castle as they went in "Cadance!" shouted Twilight as Cadance saw her "Ooh." as she walks to Twilight "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" said both the girls

[laughs then a thunder]

"One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria _isn't_ hanging in the balance." said Cadance

[sighs]

 **"** Are you okay?" said Twilight as Shining armor walked over

Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and Light. that seems to protecting it. but she hasn't slept. Barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by king sombra." said Shining Armor

"That's why he used his magic on you so the protection spell won't interfere" Ash figured it out

"Pika"

"It's all right, Shining Armor. I'm fine" said Cadence

"She's not Fine. She can't go on like this forever. and if her magic were to fade. Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen and now he's going after You Ash" said Shining Armor

"That's why We're here." said Twilight

"Why we're all here." as they looked at their friends

"With cadence putting All her strength into keeping her spell going and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the artic, we haven't been able to gather information from the crystal ponies." said Shining armor

"Crystal Ponies? There are crystal ponies?" Rarity was thrilled as her friends are looking at her "Um, ahem, please continue"

"We have to believe one of them knows how can we protect the empire without having to use Cadence's Magic" said Shining armor

"Why not use your absorb to give her your energy Ash" said Misty Ash found it suspicious of how misty knew about his abilities of his cutie mark "No It won't help the absorb can also drain my life energy as well if I transferred it to her i'm history" Ash said

"Just like using too much of your Aura" May said then Twilight had a idea

"A research paper that must be part of our test Ash. to gather information from the crystal ponies and deliver it to you this is gonna be great. I love research papers." said Twilight

"Yeah. who doesn't?" said Rainbow Dash

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Let me guess" as Pinkie pie picks up spike "is it spike? no, no, no." she the goes to Fluttershy and Rarity "Fluttershy? Rarity?" said pinkie

"Don't worry, big brother, I am really good of this sort of things" said Twilight as they begin to ask every crystal ponies for information but they have none "Have we really be gone a thousand years?" Twilight and Ash nodded "It feels like it was just yesterday but Sombra was a nightmare to us crystal ponies we don't have love, light even happiness in our hearts" said the crystal pony Ash looked at all the crystal ponies in sadness he felt the same since Misty was rude as he walked to the crystal pony "Listen we defiantly need the information so we can save your empire we will bring Love, Light, and happiness back once Sombra is gone and free you from that curse I keep my word in my heart" As Ash told that speech the Crystal ponies felt that there will be hope for them because of him Twilight was amazed of his speech as well just as their friends came

"I got nothing so far." said Rainbow Dash

"Oh' me neither." said Rarity

"Sure" said Dawn as they see Fluttershy came but turns out it was pinkie pie

"My cover has been blown. I repeat my cover has been Blown." said Pinkie

"Sorry Ash and Twilight these crystal ponies seem to have some kind of collective amnesia or something. only thi I was able to get out of them was something about a library." said Applejack which made Twilight thrilled

"A Library? Well, why didn't you say so?" said Twilight

"Uh, I thought I just did" said Applejack as they're heading towards the Library just as they went in Twilight was looking at Ash who was just looking at the crystal empire that makes her worried "You girls go ahead I need to talk to Ash" Twilight said as she's walking to him the sits next to him "Ash something bothering you " she asked as Ash Sighed "Yes I've been thinking that I wasn't a true Prince or was I even ready for it my whole life was training pokemon and battling, winning badges and go to pokemon leagues Twilight I'm Afraid if I let the crystal ponies down sombra was right" Ash told her as she sees the same sadness since a year ago

"Ash Sombra was wrong you had friends, your pokemon, my brother, cadance, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie pie they believed in you your stories of your adventures, your speech for the crystal ponies were inspired and you don't give up till it's over and most of all you had me" Twilight said to him as Ash looks at her "Ash ever since we first met you were special and kind, strong will, truthful, courage and I want to say is I...I...Love you" Twilight admitted her feelings to him as Ash was surprised of what she said Twilight notice he's speechless

"Ash are alr-" Twilight was cut off when Ash have kissed her in the lips as it was a hour Ash let's go Twilight was surprised and blushed

"thank you Twilight and I was the same about you you're brave, smart ,kind, and beautiful for Celestia's student" Ash admitted too and was blushing

"you will make a great prince" said Twilight who was now happy

"come on we got to find information." Ash said as she nodded and went in Misty saw the whole thing but suddenly smiled "Ash I'm sorry and Twilight's lucky" she said as she realise what she doing was wrong

 **that's it of chapter 9 and hope you enjoy this Sombra saga chapter and also you now get to see Twilight have now admitted her feelings to Ash and now those two are together. Ash will be having a his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra and get meet his father in pt 2 and valentiene's day is just close so if you want a valentines day special involves AshXTwilight send your pm or review now enjoy**

 **review**


	10. crystal empire pt 2

**rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 10**

 **crystal empire pt 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 181 reviews and now I'm starting part 2 of the crystal empire where Ash meets his father for the first time then battles sombra to find heart crystal but will Ash be able to save the empire or will sombra reclaim his throne once again now enjoy**

(library of the crystal empire)

Ash and the others are in the library searching for the chance to save the crystal empire from sombra before things will get out of hand thanks with the help of the librarian named Amethyst Maresbury they search every book " No, no, no, no, no... _Yes_! " _History of the Crystal Empire_ ". I just hope it has the answers we need. " said Twilight who had found the history "What does it said?" questioned Ash "A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book! " said Twilight

"That sounds pretty promising" said shining armor

"well we better hold that promise before mr. master of shadows starts crashing in" said Dawn

"We'll get started right away. C'mon, Ash and Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together!" said Twilight

"Let's do this" said Ash as they are on the road again "It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin!" said Twilight who has a page "What's this thing for? " said Applejack as twilight shows it "The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block" Twilight explained

" Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'" said Applejack

"that's twilight who found out the way" Ash said as they're ready to go then misty show up "Ash before you go there's something I want to tell you" Misty said to Ash as him and the others listen "go ahead misty" Ash said as misty broke into tears she never cry before "I'm sorry Ash I've been such a heartless, cruel, mean to you since our journey back at kanto I thought you will be fine on your own as a champion but I was wrong please forgive me" Misty couldn't say anymore but still in tears Twilight and the mare 5 knows how she feel five of them were the same since not believing Twilight during the wedding as Ash walks over

"Misty I forgive you but friendship is like heart that continues on once you have love and compassion for your friends Twilight and my new friends did the same by being close to me till the end once you have friends you will never be alone again" Ash told her as misty was smiling

"thank you Ash" said misty

"we should go guys we must find the crystal heart" Ash told them

"I agreed sugarcube" Applejack s they are ready to go

"I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do." said Twilight

 **"** Name it." Rainbow Dash said

 **"** You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going." Twilight said

 **"** What? With that _thing_ moving into the Empire? " Rainbow said

 **"** The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so they can activate the Crystal Heart." said Twilight

 **"** Yeah, and?" Rainbow was cut off

 **"** If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again, their spirits are gonna be anything _but_ lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire." Twilight told her

 **"** Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!" Rainbow was ready

 **"** Twily, be careful." Shining armor said to his sister

 **"** I will." Twilight was on the road then she saw Ash "I'm going too" Ash said as Twilight looks at him "Ash no it's my test I need to succeed the test" Twilight told him "Twilight you forgot I am part of the test too by my sisters there's no way I'm not going to fail those crystal ponies" Ash said it to her as she understands his courage "then let's go Ash!" Twilight shouted as them along with pikachu and spike are with them going to get the crystal heart

"It's gotta be here somewhere. It's just gotta be! Not a claw, Spike." Twilight said

 **"** Uh... [laughs nervously]" Spike was nervous with humor

 **"** Celestia's orders!" Twilight said as they are still running

"that's my sister for you" Ash said as her voice echo to them

[echoing]

"If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold..."

[echoes out]

 **"** Of course!" they found out

[panting for breath]

" Argh! What? Did you find it?" said spike

"pika pi" pikachu said

 **"** No. Because _this_ isn't King Sombra's castle." Twilight said

 **"** Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power?" spike told them

 **"** It is. But it didn't look like this." Twilight told him

"she's right" Ash said

[grunting]

 **"** Whoa. When did you learn to do that?" spike asked

 **"** That was a little trick Celestia taught me." she said

 **"** Again you're the smart one" Ash said as she was blushing

 **"** You two stay here." Twilight said

 **"** Huh, if you insist. [echoing] Can you see what's down there yet?" spike said

[echoing]

" Not yet. I can't even tell how far down this goes!" Twilight said as she was continuing going down as Ash was looking at the sapphire necklace "If it was my test then twilight still said she wants to do this alone what will I do" Ash said to himself as his sapphire was glowing light blue as the light shines brighter then when Ash looks then he saw a alicorn who has his exact hair style and same fur color "Hello Ash" said the alicorn "You know my Name" Ash said to him as he smiled "I must be gone a long time thought you recognized your father" turns out that's the spirit of Auran ketchum his father as Ash couldn't believe his eyes "Dad I can't believe you're here" Ash said as Auran smiled "Look at you all grown up and I watch you on your journey at your mother's world I am so proud of you" Auran said to him "Dad where were you when I was taken by Sombra" Ash wanted to know

"I know one day you will want answers one day I was after Sombra" Auran told him how he was aftering him carrying Ash off when he was a baby "give me back my son" Auran shouted as Sombra stopped "for what so I can watch him grow up and start his own adventure like you Auran yes I have saw his future where he started a new journey then there's more soon his generations will follow his footsteps and created other journey where darkness will be nothing" Sombra told him why he saw Ash as a threat because of his future "I will let my son live and let him continue his journey" Auran shouted as him and sombra battle at the field Auran continued to fight as he saved his son then he made a final blow "I shall banish and seal your powers in the crystal for all eternity" as Auran used his power and trapped him forever "Noooooooo!" then Auran was getting weaker "Ash you're safe" Auran looked at his son then Arcues have came "Auran is he safe" Arcues asked as he nodded "Yes please take Ash to his mother so he will never be alone" Auran offered him the safety for his son as Arcues nodded then carried Ash off till he was crystalized

"You did that for me" Ash said

"Yes but I failed for my daughters that I wasn't here they believe you and me are dead I never have a chance to help luna till she turned to nightmare moon I am a teerible father" Auran told him "Dad you're not a terrible father Luna was been helped by friendship of my friends then she was helped once more by me her only brother" Ash said to him as Auran smiled "I should be going now Ash my aura reached it's limit I should give you my powers It'll give you unbeatable magic you ever imagined and tell Celestia and Luna I'll always love them" Auran said his last words as he is gone

"thank you dad" Ash said as he appeared in sombra's castle as he heard applejack

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'. The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway" said Applejack.

 **"** I sure hope that time comes soon! Even I can't keep this party going forever!" said pikie pie bounching

[shrieks]

[bonk]

 **"** This isn't the Crystal Heart." crystal arrow said as they saw the fake was broken

[laughs nervously]

"Oh, of course it isn't. The real one is–" Rarity was loosing her cool

 **"** On its way!" Applejack said

 **"** [hushed] I was _going_ to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?" said Rarity said to her

 **"** Oops."

[laughs]

"sombra he's here" Dawn said as Sombra has appeared

[distressed cries]

 **"** It's... It's him!" Amber said in fear

 **"** _Crystal Heart..." Sombra said_

 **"** Whoooooahahaha! I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I _was_ prepared for _this_! Wooo-hooo!" Twilight was flying with the gravity spell as spike and pikachu have the crystal heart

[laughs]

[thud]

[wind blowing]

[growls]

[laughs]

[lightning strikes]

 **"** The Heart... Where's the Crystal–" Twilight said worried

 **"** Here! It rolled over to us when you dropped it!" spike said

"Pika"

 **"** Don't move!"

[grunts]

 **"** You can move, just not toward me! How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it! Then when I saw what was going on outside, I..." Twilight haven't because the storm is more worse for her

 **"** You have to get out of there, Twilight! You have to be the one who brings the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll fail Celestia's test!" Spike said

"King Sombra is already attacking the Empire. He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment... reach Princess Cadance, my brother, my friends. There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape." Twilight said then heard cracking

[stone cracking]

 **"** _You_ have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire." said Twilight

 **"** Me? But Twilight–" spike was cut off

 **"** Go!"

 **"** But–"

 **"** Spike let's Goooo!" as him and Twilight saw Ash

"Ash you're okay" Twilight said

"I know come spike were running out of time" Ash let's spike hop on as they're on the road to the faire

[crystals cracking]

[indistinct worried chatter]

 **"** Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads! The real Crystal Heart will be here any second!" said Applejack calming down the crystal ponies

 **"** [hushed] I don't know if they believe you..." Rarity was cut off

 **"** [hushed] Don't know if _I_ believe me... " said Applejack

[electricity crackling]

"He's back! I can't take it! [shrieks] Ugh!"

 **"** Ahhhhhh..." the king appeared

[shrieks]

"King Sombra...!"

 **"** My crystal slaves..."

 **"** Whoa! Huh! [spits fire] Yah! [nervous noise] Hey! Up" said spike

don't worry were almost here!" Ash said as they saw them

"Ash!"

 **"** Spike?" said Rarity

 **"** I got the Crystal Heart!" said spike as sombra saw the heart

" [growls] That is _mine_!" sombra wants the crystal heart as Ash throws spike to his friends " you want the crystal heart you have to go through me" Ash said as the wicked king laugh "you look at you those ponies see you special but to me you're not a prince you have no kingdom and my slaves a too weak only to serve me" sombra said to Ash "yes I know I have no kingdom but I have more I have friends, I have family, and I also have courage will and truth if I have them so will they those ponies will fight fear in themselves I know it" Ash said to them as crystal ponies are standing up to themselves sombra was furious

"you brat I should've killed you will I have a chance" sombra was charging than Ash was fighting back he used his flamethrower as sombra felt pain then hits Ash right back they keep fighting after fighting Ash used dragon claw as sombra was getting weak as soon as Ash was going to charge back but sombra pierced a crystal on Ash's side where his heart was as his friends were shocked especially Twilight

"Ash!" they shouted

"now I will end this" sombra said to Ash as he hears something

"The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not. And give this pony who risk his life for you the empire and the ponies life" cadance said to the crystal

[whirring noise]

 **"** What? No... No! Stop!"

[whirring noise]

[whoosh]

(sonic the black knight theme)

 **"** Oooh! [giggles]" said Rarity as the ponies were crystalized then they see Ash was up with crystal armor crystalized and was ready to fight " Sombra I here by banish you to where you belong" Ash summons the biggest aura sphere then used it at sombra "nooooooooo not agaiiiiiiiin" sombra was gone as everypony were running to him cheering because of what he done for them

"Ash you are awesome" said Rainbow

"you saved the empire" Fluttershy said

"you did it sugarcube" applejack said

"Ash love your crystalized body" said rarity

"thanks guys" Ash said as Twilight walks to him

"Ash I thought I lost you" Twilight was happy in tears

"you haven't you give me faith" then Ash and Twilight kissed in front of everypony as they awed

"she's all grown up" shining armor said then as they end their kiss Ash was lifting up then was starting to change they saw Ash has wings and a horn as he was down that surprised everypony "Ash you're a" said rainbow

"A prince" Rarity said as Ash sees himself a alicorn

"we should go back and celebrate"" said pinkie as they agreed as soon they're leaving Ash looked at the sky

"thank you Dad for believe in me"

 **that's it of the crystal empire saga and hope you enjoy this specail chapter and also you now get to see Ash meets his father and became a alicorn. Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heartif you want a equestria girls crossover send review or pm now the final chapter the celebration is coming soon**

 **review**


	11. Ash's celebration

**rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ash's celebration**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 235 reviews and now I'm starting the celebration of Ash have saved the crystal empire and became the prince of friendship that be remembered to everypony in equestria including to all the crystal ponies of the empire now enjoy**

(ponyville)

Ash and the others are now heading back to ponyville because their deed is done of the crystal empire Ash have now become the Alicorn for all the things he done for the empire his friends including entire Equestria "Golly can't wait to get back to ponyville" Applejack said as she was in the train "I agreed applejack going home and tell everypony about the crystal empire" Fluttershy as rainbow dash seems excited "Are you kidding we're going to tell everypony about Ash who had taken down sombra and turn to a prince!" Rainbow said

"That sounds great rainbow but I like to have a talk with Celestia" said shining armor

"about what Shining armor?" said Dawn

"This is keep secret till my sister is going to see she passed her test or not" Shining said to Dawn

"We'll get ready because I see ponyville just ahead till we reach our last stop to the train station" said Twilight

"I can't wait to be off so I can talk to my mother and my sisters at canterlot" said Ash as they are all excited for getting back from that journey they had to the empire "Ash if you won't mind you should get some rest and come over to Canterlot in the morning tomorrow" Cadence said to Ash as Twilight was confused of why her fillysitter want Ash to rest "Cadence why you want to rest for tomorrow anyway?"said Twilight who wants to know why as applejack walks over to her "Cadence is going to make a surprise for Ash tomorrow twilight " said Applejack as twilight shows it "Oh I get it she's right Ash you need rest all the fight you had against sombra really worn you out if you don't mind" Twilight said

"You know I need some rest anyway thanks twilight" Ash said as he was in his seat

" Nice work, Twi. till we stop we're going to get busy right away'" said Applejack as the train stopped to ponyville just in time

"that's our stop time to get off" Ash said as they're ready to go Ash was already at twilight's house ready for some sleep then misty was over with the mare six "Ash was so happy to be with you guys" Misty said to the mare six as Rarity and the others looks at misty " because we're his friends misty he have done everything for us since we met him" Rarity said as misty broke into tears once again because she was happy in joy " I've been such a heartless, cruel, mean to him since our journey back at kanto I thought he will be fine but I was wrong he became a champion and also made friends with you girls the way he gave his life to save the crystal heart he did by friendship" Misty couldn't say anymore but still in tears Twilight and the mare 5 just smiled knowing she was right

"Misty we all get to know Ash a lot ever since we met him and saved his life I saw Ash;s bravery, courage, kindness, will, understanding, friendship and even love for his family and including me" Twilight told her as misty was smiling

"thank you twilight and one thing take care of him" said misty

"I will misty for all my heart I will take good care of him" twilight said

"I agreed sugarcube" Applejack s they are ready to go

"I've been planning lots of things for Ash's surprise celebration tomorrow I might make him a suit for him." said Rairty

" I might do the best sonic rainboom ever." Rainbow Dash said

"I will perform a song from the birds" Fluttershy said

"I might bring over apple cider as a toast for his celebration" said Applejack

"oh, oh, oh, I can bring balloons, cake, and party decorations and make it the best celebration ever!" said pinkie was so hyper

" those are greatest idea guys Ash will love the celebration tomorrow for what he done for us" Twilight said

 **"** what about you twilight what are you going to add in his celebration for Ash " Rainbow said

"Aw well I might need to think about it till I see I pass or not" Twilight said

"I bet you can find something for Ash twilight till tomorrow" Spike said as they all head home getting some sleep for the celebration tomorrow just as morning passes around Ash was up and ready to meet up with his friends in Canterlot waiting for twilight to see she passed or not till she comes out

" I _passed_!" Twilight said to them as they cheered

"I know you can do it Twilight" Ash said to her as they were walking "Hey Ash we should go this way" Rarity points this direction "Wait the exit is that way rarity I thought we're all going to" Ash was cut off till

(King of pride rock)

"We can't go without your SURPRISE!" they showed him the ceremony "What" Ash was surprised as he walks over to where the prophecies are as he saw himself in it everypony was here including his friends, his mother, Celestia and Luna sees him here " hi Ash" Celestia said to him "Celestia is that" Ash couldn't finish as she nodded " Ash for what you have done for all of us saving Equestria from the changelings during shining armor and cadence's wedding and the crystal empire you show courage, friendship, kindness, hope, understanding, will and truth now we want to is welcome Ash Ketchum prince of Equestria!"

everypony was now cheering him then rainbow dash done the best sonic rainboom as a celebration "Let the celebration begin" said Celestia as they begin the celebration pinkie was been telling everypony "as sombra was chasing us till Ash helps shining armor fight him and they manage to escape his wrath" then Rainbow dash was telling the small fillies and colts about the wedding

"Changelings came and invading Canterlot as we thought we never stand a chance till a hero stands his ground was the lost prince Ash and his powerful pokemon they fight the changelings and defend the Canterlot" she continues as the they listen Ash was enjoying the party "Everypony is now talking about you Ash" said Twilight who was walking over to him "Yeah they sure are" then they notice Luna was coming over "Ash, Twilight I came to saw how proud me and big sis are for what you two did for the crystal empire and Equestria" said Luna

"Thanks Luna" said Twilight

"Yeah Dad is already proud" said Ash as Luna heard that

"You saw Dad Ash what else did he said" said Luna

"I like to here that too" Celestia shown up as well wanting to know

"He said he still loved you and was proud that you two looked after Equestria" Ash said to them as Celestia and Luna were happy in tears "Thank you father for brining him home" Celestia said as rainbow came by with the wonderbolts

"Ash I want you to meet the wonderbolts they wanted to meet you" said rainbow

"are you really the lost prince of friendship" the wonderbolts said to him

"Yes I am" Ash said

"wow we get to meet you as a alicorn"

"we could add him to the wonderbolts someday"

"first he needs to learn to fly" said Rainbow dash as she and the wonderbolts have left as they saw shining armor and cadence are walking over to them "shining armor cadence how's it going" Ash asked them "nothing much I want to say thank you for everything you done for our wedding and the crystal empire we will remember you in our hearts" said cadence

"Thanks cadence" Ash said

"Yeah and I want to say thanks as well Ash I couldn't not think of anypony to be with my sister twilight" shining armor said to him accepts Ash as part of the family as he saw what appeared to be twilight and shining armor's parents

"I want to my parents Ash" he then looks at his parents "Mom dad this is Ash the lost prince of friendship" shining armor introduced them to Ash "It's nice to meet you Ash our daughter must be happy to be with you" twilight's mother said to Ash

"she is happy to be with me in her heart" Ash bowed

"Looks like everypony is ready to dance" said cadence

"care to dance" said shining armor as they're off to dance Ash watched his friends Rainbow dash, applejack, rarity, Fluttershy, pinkie, misty, brock, tracey, may, max, dawn, cilan, iris, clemont, bonnie, serena, mallow, Lillie dancing in the crowd "hi Ash" Ash saw twilight "Hey twilight what you doing" Ash said to her as she walks closer to him

"I was hoping you like to dance" Twilight said to Ash that he like to dance

"I love to dance with you twilight" Ash said as the two went over to dance together

(be the legend you were meant to be)

everypony sees Ash and Twilight are dancing together "well won't you look at that" Applejack said watching her two friends "so romantic I ever seen" Rarity was surprised seeing them dancing together " I promise to myself I never going to cry at this moment Ash and twilight are having together" Fluttershy said to herself seeing this "way a go bookworm you actually did it" Rainbow dash said looking at them

"'Hooray for Ash and Twilight" pinkie said in happiness seeing them dancing

"Celestia are you seeing it" Luna was watching them dancing together celestia was smiling at the sight "My brother and my student dancing together so wonderful" said Celestia Delia watches her son dancing with twilight "My son is growing up just like his father" Delia said as she was proud of her son Shining armor and cadence were seeing the whole thing of those two dancing

"so romantic way a go twilight" said Cadence

"My little sister is growing up so fast Ash take good care of my sister" Shining armor said in her thought Ash's old friends are seeing them dancing together

"Ash and Twilight together at last" Misty said

"I am so jealous" Brock said

"Perfect work" Tracey was drawing a sketch drawing of them dancing

"Ash you're lucky" said May

"ah love" Max said as bonnie held his hand

"care to dance just like them" said Bonnie

"sure thing" as they dance

"So wonderful" Dawn said

"Love is a special recipe for them" Cilan said

"is like a fairy tale never ends" Iris said

"That's Ash alright" said serena

"seeing them together I bet they will have a great future" said clemont

"Ash I lost to another girl oh well" Mallow said

"love is wonderful" said Lillie as they were dancing Auran's spirit was watching over them "I'm proud of you son" Auran said as he was fleding back to Arceus where he will always watch him as spirit in his heart and will always

(morning in Canterlot)

Celestia and Luna are enjoying their time at Canterlot but they receive a meeting going on with Arceus "Arceus we got your message is it really over sombra is finally gone?" said Luna as Arceus looks at them "Yes but Sombra was only a puppet someone was tangling the strings" said Arceus as Celestia was confused "What did you mean Arceus?" Celestia ask him

"our universe is only a beginning celestia there are more multiverse worlds that are spreading more darkness everywhere whoever it was wants to end the legacy there's more besides one Ash I believe there's another puppet waiting for the end" Arceus told them

(outside reaches of equestria)

a hooded unicorn was in the everfree forest watches Canterlot "I only got till one moon to reclaim the crown till twilight becomes the alicorn and soon you will have the power you requested" the unicorn sounded like a female her fur was yellow had red mane yellow highlights and red tail but something whispered to her saying something as she smiled

"Yes the lost prince is no threat you needed him destroyed because his father created something" the whispered voice said more to the unicorn

"Yes soon the universe will bow to your hands" the unicorn is going to wait till time comes

 **that's it of Ash's celebration and hope you enjoy this specail chapter and also you now get to see Ash have now became the prince of equestra and who was that mysterious unicorn and who whispered to her Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart if you want a equestria girls crossover send review or pm now and now it's season 2 story will come called Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


	12. Anniversary special

**rise of the lost prince**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ash's anniversary of friends and family**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 267 reviews and now I'm starting the anniversary chapter of Arise of the lost prince where twilight and her friends are starting their surprise for Ash who have come and save Canterlot and the crystal empire and became the prince of friendship also Ash gets to see old faces are also guest appearance in this chapter now enjoy**

(Kanto 3 months ago)

In Kanto region at pallet town Delia was in her living with Mr. mime relaxing "Things are getting peaceful here now " Delia have came back from Equestria for 3 days ever since the celebration of her son Ash who have become a Alicorn after his fight against sombra and saved the crystal empire but she felt alone now since he was now still in Equestria even misty, brock, Tracey, may, max, cilan, iris, serena, Clemont, bonnie, mallow even Lillie have missed him when he told them he's staying ever since his memory he had still haunts him

"I know it's hard for me to see Ash staying it just isn't the same" Delia said

"Mime mime"

"that's right today is the anniversary where Ash met twilight and her friends we should go see him" Delia then was getting ready but she's not the only one misty, brock, Tracey, may, max, cilan, iris, serena, Clemont, bonnie, mallow even Lillie are preparing for the anniversary as they packed everything for the surprise "Ash will be happy to see his surprise" said may

"it's been a year since we saw him" said Lillie

"I bet he's happy to see us" said max

"hey guys" the gang looked behind and saw who it was

"Tai, matt, sora, mimi, izzy, joe, tk, kari, yolei, cody, ken and davis" said iris as davis was sweatdropped

"still I'm always be the last one" said davis

"what bring you guys here" said brock

"we heard you guys found ash we were so worried about him since he disappeared" Kari said she knew misty was the one who made him disappeared "I know, I know Kari I did the stupid but I apologise to him and he forgives me" said misty

"where is he then?" said mimi

"you won't believe us if we told you where he is" serena said

(Equestria)

in ponyville twilight, rarity, applejack, rainbow dash, Fluttershy and pinkie pie are preparing for the surprise for Ash "this will be the best surprise for Ash ever" said spike as he was helping out his friends "you bet spike our anniversary where we first met him" said rainbow who was excited of the anniversary for Ash as they were getting ready

"so this is a special anniversary for Ash" said shining armor

"you bet since I met him at my world now Ash mets your sister and her friends here" said Dawn

"This is great I also want to thank him for saving the wedding and the empire" Shining said to Twilight

"and I say this will be a best anniversary Ash will remember in his heart and ours" said Twilight

"you bet twilight I packed lots of apple ciders" Applejack said while brining over boxes of apple cider

"I can't wait to be off so I can talk to my mother and my sisters at canterlot" said Ash as they are all excited for getting back from that journey they had to the empire "Ash if you won't mind you should get some rest and come over to Canterlot in the morning tomorrow" Cadence said to Ash as Twilight was confused of why her fillysitter want Ash to rest "Cadence why you want to rest for tomorrow anyway?"said Twilight who wants to know why as applejack walks over to her "Cadence is going to make a surprise for Ash tomorrow twilight " said Applejack as twilight shows it "Oh I get it she's right Ash you need rest all the fight you had against sombra really worn you out if you don't mind" Twilight said

"You know I need some rest anyway thanks twilight" Ash said as he was in his seat

" Nice work, Twi. till we stop we're going to get busy right away'" said Applejack as the train stopped to ponyville just in time

"I already have a special suit ready for him in case if his other ones were ruined" rarity said

"the birds are all set for the anniversary song for him" said Fluttershy

"you bet I got the decorations set up and ready till he arrives" said pinkie pie who was so excited as she was bouncing as usual "Ash has been a great help to us since we met him also we saved him since his injury" said Twilight who had remember the time she met him in everfree forest "Yes but you two became friends but more than friends you two were in love like a fairy tale never ends twilight darling." said rarity who had said was true

"yes it's true when I first met him he was kind, brave, filled with courage, strong will, has friendship and love he never gives up on anyone in his heart and I was in love with him" said twilight who had admired him in her heart

"but can't wait till his friends and mother arrived here this anniversary will be great" said cadence

"even we are helping too Ash is a kind pony we ever met big sis" said Applebloom

"you bet Applebloom" said Applejack

"yeah you what we wish rarity" said sweetie belle

"what" said rarity

"we wish for getting our cutie marks and be like Ash" said sweetie belle

"Like that would happen?" said rarity

"really how about a bit if Ash becomes thier fillysitter and helps them succeed you own me 7 bits" said applejack

"Oh, it's on" said rarity

"man it never ends with those two" said twilight

"hey twilight" as twilight looked behind and sees the gang are here

"hey you guys came in time even you mrs. ketchum" said twilight

"we came in time for the anniversary Ash would be so happy" said Delia as twilight sees thier other friends "Oh they're Ash's other friends he must've told you about his adventures did he?" said Delia as twilight remembered "Oh, yes he did and you must be Tai, Kari, Matt. Tk, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Davis" said Twilight who got the names correct even thier partners the digimon who had came along

"It's great Ash told you about us" said Tai who was a earth pony with a courage cutie mark

"Hey where is Ash anyway?" said Tk who was a Pegasus with a hope cutie mark

"We don't know my brother send him to a secret mission even cadence doesn't know?" said Twilight

(the diamond dog cave)

in the deepest mine of the cave there were diamond dogs in armor who were chasing a familiar alicorn with raven hair and a pokeball and sword running from them pikachu on his back "oh, man they're catching up Ash wanting that crystal" said pikachu who was talking to Ash that was carrying the purple diamond with his magic "I know pikachu if you hadn't sneeze" said Ash as they were trying to escape

"Don't let that sonny Jim escape with that rare diamond boys" said a elder pug who loves diamonds and wears safari hunting clothes name van pug who was a leader of the diamond dogs who had his right hand was that dog who kidnapped rarity twice "don't worry boss i'll get that runt for payback of letting me fall from that edge" he said as the chase was on when they were out of the cave

"we're outside but they're still following us" said pikachu

"don't worry pikachu I had a idea" said Ash as he went fast

"faster boys" said van pug as they were faster then spots Ash

"got you now you runt" said the diamond dog as im and his group charge at him just as they are close but fell at the cliff "NOT AGAIN!" sa they fell to the mud Ash and pikachu were hiding in the bush

"never gets old" said Ash but he then sees van pug

"clever move sonny Jim but you can't outsmart van pug the greatest treasure hunter all the world I been tracking down that forever diamond all my life and I never going to let some alicorn like you take it from me now be a good sport and give the diamond" said van pug who wants the diamond as Ash then hands over it which was inside the chest "You win" said Ash as he gives it to him and flies off "Like I said he can't outsmart van pug the world's greatest treasure hun..." as he opens it the chest was empty

"curses he tricked me" said van pug as Ash was up at the sky where pikachu has the diamond "we sure outsmart him Ash" said pikachu who was holding it as Ash looks at him "you bet buddy I can't wait to see my friends and Twilight at home" said Ash as he was happy to get back home to ponyville "At least shining armor has this for cadence as a present Ash" said pikachu

"yeah the forever diamond was a rare and humble diamond" said Ash

"what will a diamond can do Ash?" said pikachu

"I read it from book that this diamond means two alicorns will have one love forever in thier hearts" said Ash

"so nice hey think you find one for twilight" said pikachu

"I'm afraid not this diamond was the last one where it was close to extinction" said Ash

"extinction yikes from the diamond dogs I guess" said pikachu as Ash sees ponyville not far from ahead "were close to home pikachu I'll make a good land now hold on tight" said Ash as pikachu was already holding on "I'm holding on Ash " said pikachu as Ash was ready to land at the spot then he makes a good land "good to ne home instead of ending up being chased by diamond dogs" said Ash as he was walking

"you bet Ash" said pikachu as they were walking Ash notice it was quiet in ponyville

"sounded quiet too quiet" said Ash as he looks more ponies are still here happy and was waving to Ash and he waved them back "don't seem quiet Ash there still ponies here" said pikachu but that's not what Ash meant "no what I mean was pinkie pie wasn't here she always makes laughter and parties pikachu" said Ash as pikachu he got a point pinkie wasn't here "yeah you're right Ash where is she, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, Fluttershy and twilight" said pikachu as Ash has a idea "we should go to Canterlot my sisters know where they are" said Ash

"good thinking Ash" said pikachu as Ash was off to Canterlot to see Celestia and Luna

"celes lulu are you here" said Ash as he found a message then reads it

 **Dear: Ash**

 **your sister and I are over at the spot where you and my student twilight including your friends are having a picnic please meet us here for a important meeting little brother**

 **from: celestia**

 **p.s. luna said hi**

Ash then closes the message as he was flying over to the spot where the picnic was "the picnic brings back old times when I made great friends with twilight's friends" said Ash as he was over at the spot "I agreed Ash but where's celestia and luna at" said pikachu as they heard Celestia's voice "Over here pikachu" as they see her and Luna

"hey sis what was the meeting about?" said Ash

"why come with us Ash" said Luna as Ash follows them to the spot as he was curious of where his friends and twilight are "hey Celestia do you know where twilight and the others are at?" said Ash but there was no answer as they stopped "over here Ash" said Celestia as Ash was heading over to that spot then he saw a party was placed there

"what is all this" Ash said till

"SURPRISE HAPPY ANNIVERARY ASH" shouted everyone

"guys what's going on" said Ash

"why it's our anniversary Ash for you" said Dawn

"for me guys but the anniversary I made at kanto..."

"we know Ash but we planned this for you as our anniversary for you when we met you" said Twilight Ash was surprised that they planned this all along "yes Ash we been planning it and your friends and I miss you Ash" said delia who has a tear once more but she sees Ash was happy and had tears at the same time showing that he was happy then looks at them

"guys thanks you all made me more happy" said Ash then he heard a voice

"hi Ash" as he turns then sees his old pals

"tai, Kari, Matt, Tk, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Davis and you guys how did you got here" said Ash

"May told us everything where you are and we got worried about you Ash and we start searching for you" said Tai

"And this is where you were at" said Agumon

"you bet Agumon" said Ash

"And you are really a prince" said Kari who was a Pegasus as well with a light cutie mark

"that's right kari" said Ash

"and were actually ponies in this world?" said matt who was a unicorn with a friendship cutie mark

"correct" Ash said again

"Hey Ash let's celebrate" said rainbow dash as Ash agreed "You heard the Pegasus let's start the anniversary" Ash said as they start the anniversary everyone was having a great time in the party Delia and Celestia are having more mother and daughter time tai and matt were having time with Sora and misty, max and cody were eye to eye in front of bonnie, yolei and ken were enjoying a moment with fluttershy's birds, Mimi was looking at rarity's fashions as usual, Davis he's having a chance with serena, brock was jabbed by croagunk when he was trying to get other girls attention, tracey was sketching the drawing of everyone together, Izzy was watching rainbow's speed then start the sonic rainboom, May, Lillie, Mallow are with Fluttershy by helping them with the feast, Shining armor have give cadence her crystal as they kissed in happiness, Joe he was with clemont having apple ciders as for Ash he was watching his friends having a great time

"this is great" Ash notice twilight wasn't here

"where's twilight?" Ash said as he sees her at the stage for a reason

"may I have everypony's attention thank you I have a song to sing for Ash ever since we first met" said twilight as they were surprised

"wait she can sing too" said rainbow

"A song for me" Ash said as twilight close her eyes then she sing

(Twilight sing if we hold on together)

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away

Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start

Live your story  
Faith hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams, will never die  
Dreams see us through, to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

Souls in the wind must  
Learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end

Valley mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away

Words are swaying  
Someone is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams, will never die  
Dreams see us through, to forever  
Where clouds roll by, for you and I

When we are out there, in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll, feel the light  
Warm our hearts, Everyone

If we hold on, together  
I know our dreams, will never die  
Dreams see us through, to forever  
As high, as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by, for you and I

As Twilight was finished they were clapping to her "that was beautiful darling" said rarity who was in tears "I think I;m gonna cry" said said Fluttershy who was going to cry "Me too" said Applebloom who was touched by the song as Ash was walking to her then smile "Twilight that was wonderful you show me that our dream will never die was we hold on together" Ash said to her as twilight was blushing

"thanks Ash and here's another present for you" twilight peck ash on the lips as Ash was smiling his friends the digidestined were stunned that Ash was kissed by twilight "did she just kissed him" said Sora

"you didn't know Ash and twilight are together" said serena

"what" said both

"now i'm more jealous Ash had found a most beautiful girl why is more than I can bare" said tai

"easy Tai all we know is that Ash was happy to find someone" said Kari but they sees Ash collapsed by love in his eyes

"It seems her kiss has Ash in her spell of love" said applejack

Ash wakes up back to normal as he looks at his friends and family "hey guys I want to say thanks for coming to the anniversary everything has happen to me ever since I started my journey to be the best pokemon trainer, and I met new friends from thier outskirts of the other city ad the digital world but most of them all I had met my long lost older sisters I ever had with new friends and also met twilight sparkle she was special ever since we met she saved me when I was injured and we now are together forever and also happy anniversary guys" said Ash

"happy anniversary Ash!" said both

"you know it's getting late Ash we should get back" said cody

"yeah" said armordillomon

"Actually guys I was thinking to stay with Ash" said Kari

"Me too Kari" said Gatomon

"you two sure" said Tai

"yes were sure tai" she said

"actually guys why won't you stay for the night" said Ash

"really" said both

"yeah we have room for you guys and I agreed we Ash" said pinkie

"you know we like that of course we can stay" said sora as they see the sun was going down then Ash has one last thing to say "hey rainbow dash how about we care for a race" Ash said as rainbow was willing for this a long time "you bet Ash I've been waiting for this a long time" said rainbow dash as they are ready to race as they are watching

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1 gooooo!"

as they're off

 **that's it of Ash's Anniversary and hope you enjoy this specail chapter and also you now get to see Ash seeing old friends again and also see a oc character name van pug Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart if you want a equestria girls crossover send review or pm now and now it's season 2 story will come called Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


End file.
